


A Plant Survives Outside Brooklyn

by Iris Teek (Cose8800)



Series: Every Second Counts [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, I have no idea what am I doing, M/M, Risky Behavior, The Writers Did What She Wanted and Now She Is Filled With Regrets, This Is STUPID, This Thing Is Deader Than the Dove: Don't Eat It
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cose8800/pseuds/Iris%20Teek
Summary: ท่าทางชีวิตเขาเต็มไปด้วยความรู้สึกผิดกับการไม่รู้ว่ากำลังคุยเรื่องอะไรกันอยู่(Oh, wait, that's the writer's life, not the character's...)





	A Plant Survives Outside Brooklyn

 

 

เขารู้จักรูปร่างของความเสียใจ

 

มันเป็นเส้นโค้งจางบางเบา ที่ชัดเจนกว่าไอหมอก แต่กลับมองไม่เห็น

 

ถ้ามองเห็น มนุษย์อาจเป็นไทจากความอ้างว้างนี้ก็ได้

 

 

Ò

 

 

ปลายบุหรี่ขึ้นสีส้มแดงวาบวูบหนึ่งแล้วผ่อนแผ่วลง ทอมกำซองบุหรี่ไว้ในมือ เขานั่งห้อยเท้าลงจากขอบหน้าต่าง นิ้วเท้าเปล่าแตะพื้นระเบียง เสื้อเชิ้ตนุ่มสบายห่มกอดร่างกาย ส่วนหัวเย็นผ่อนคลายเมื่อเอนแนบอิงขอบหน้าต่าง ไอพอดเสียบเข้ากับลำโพงกระซิบเสียงเพลง _มายเทียร์ส์อาร์บีคัมมิ่งเอะซี_

 

“ _เฮ้_ ”

 

เสียงหนึ่งเรียก และเขารู้ว่าต้องหันไปทางไหนเพื่อมองเห็นอะไร

 

 

Ò

 

 

โปสการ์ดใบแรกนอนรอคอยอยู่ในตู้จดหมาย ทอมพลิกดูรูปบ้านสองชั้นค่อยอ่านข้อความถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุขดิบกับเนื้อหาร้องขอชีวิตจากการจัดแต่งบ้านใหม่ของเพื่อนรัก

 

งานแต่งงานของเบเนดิกต์จบไปราวครึ่งเดือน แม้นี่จะเป็นโปสการ์ดใบแรกจากเมืองท่า แต่โทรศัพท์เขาเต็มไปด้วยข้อความขอคำแนะนำเรื่องวางของชิ้นใดไว้ตรงไหนของบ้านจึงจะดี เพราะสองเจ้าบ้านอีกฟากโพ้นเห็นไม่ลงรอยกันสักอย่างเดียวยกเว้นลายพรมหน้าประตูทางเข้า

 

ทอมเม้มปากงับมุมโปสการ์ดระหว่างไขกุญแจห้อง เข้าไปทิ้งตัวลงบนโซฟาใต้แสงยามเย็น ปล่อยกระเป๋าตกลงบนพื้นหน้าโซฟา ลังเลระหว่างเตรียมอาหารเย็นกับงีบหลับ แต่เสียงเรียกเข้าโทรศัพท์ช่วยเพิ่มตัวเลือกให้ ชายหนุ่มกดรับสายโดยแวะดูชื่อคนโทรเข้าเพียงชั่วเสี้ยววินาที เรื่องนี้เริ่มกลายเป็นกิจวัตรประจำวัน

 

“ _อะไรทำให้คนเรามองชีสที่ขึ้นราแล้วคิดกับตัวเองว่า กินมันเลย มันจะอร่อย_ ”

 

“ความอดอยากมั้งครับ” เขาไม่เคยศึกษาประวัติศาสตร์ชีสด้วยซี “งานราบรื่นดีเหรอ คริส”

 

“ _แน่นอนสิ พวกฉันไม่อยากโดนไล่ออกนี่หว่า_ ”

 

“ก็เมื่อวานคุณบอกจะวางแผนลอบฆ่าลูกค้ากับคุณธอมป์สัน”

 

“ _พูดเล่น เจตนาจริง แต่แผนไม่เนียนพอ_ ” แว่วเสียงผิวปากแหลมลอดเข้ามาจากปลายสาย เสียงคริสห่างออกไปเล็กน้อย “ _เงียบไปเลย ทางนี้ไม่พร้อมไปคุก_ ”

 

“คุณธอมป์สันเหรอครับ”

 

“เคทน่ะ”

 

เขาเคยถามว่าทำไมคริสจึงเรียกเพื่อนสนิทด้วยนามสกุล และเรียกหัวหน้าทีมอย่างสนิทสนม คริสตอบอย่างง่ายดายว่าเพราะสมัยอยู่กองทัพ หลายคนจงใจเรียกชื่อเทสซาอย่างล้อเลียนเสียดสีเรื่องเป็นผู้หญิง แถมนามสกุลเธอเหมือนของจ่าธอมป์สันจอมโหด คริสจึงจงใจเรียกธอมป์สันเวลาเธอเดินมา ไม่นานมันก็มันติดปากไปเสียแล้ว ทว่าชายร่างใหญ่กลับแทบขดจนหลังหนาโค้งกลม เกาคอเก้อเขินอ้อมแอ้มอธิบายว่าแรกที่เริ่มงาน เขาเผลอเรียกหัวหน้าทีมผิดเป็น _บาแกตต์_ หลังจากนั้น เจ้าหล่อนผู้มีนิสัยเป็นกันเองจงใจทำแก้มพองสำลักขำทุกครั้งจนเธอหยุดขำไม่ได้ขึ้นมาจริงๆ ฝ่ายลูกน้องจำต้องเลี่ยงไปเรียกชื่อต้นแทน

 

ปัญหาสำหรับทอมคือพอเขาทราบเหตุผลแล้ว แม้คริสจะเรียกหัวหน้าทีมว่าเคท เขาก็ยังมีนึกขำตามไปด้วยอยู่ดี

 

“ _นายหัวเราะเรื่องบาแกตต์อยู่ใช่ไหม_ ”

 

“ก็มัน…”

 

“ _มันเป็นภาษาฝรั่งเศสเดียวที่ฉันรู้นี่หว่า หรือจะนับเฟรนช์ฟรายด้วย_ ”

 

“ผมไม่อยากโดนคนฝรั่งเศสโกรธใส่ เพราะงั้น ไม่เอาด้วยหรอก”

 

ทอมจัดท่านอน ยกขยับท่อนบนตัวเองและกึ่งนั่งเกยกำแพงกึ่งเอียงตะแคงตัวหาหน้าต่าง ขดขาให้ปลายเท้ายันขอบโซฟาไว้กันตนร่วงไหลลงพื้น

 

“ _ว่าแต่ เศรษฐีพวกนี้เป็นอะไรกับเฮลิคอปเตอร์กันนักหนานะ_ ”

 

“ลูกค้าล่ะครับ”

 

“ _ไม่ได้พูดในระยะได้ยินสักหน่อยน่า อยู่ในห้องพักแล้ว_ ”

 

เช้าวันหนึ่งซึ่งพวกเขาเจอกันก่อนคริสที่เพิ่งวิ่งเสร็จกำลังจะกลับเข้าห้อง และทอมกำลังจะไปทำงานเช่นเคย ที่เพื่อนบ้านรีบหยุดเขาไว้เพื่อบอกว่าตนจะไม่อยู่อีกหลายวัน ทอมเริ่มเบื่อสตูว์ที่ควรหมดภายในสองมื้อหากคริสอยู่ช่วยเขากำจัดให้เกลี้ยง

“ _คริส ไหนๆ ก็คุยโทรศัพท์อยู่พอดี สั่งพิซซ่ามาด้วยเลยสิ_ ” เสียงผู้หญิงลากเฉื่อยราวกับจงใจเกินไปดังขัด

 

“ _ผมไม่ได้คุยกับร้านพิซซ่าสักหน่อย_ ” แน่นอนว่าเขาได้ยินเสียงคริสหันไปแหวด้วย “ _นายคิดเหมือนฉันไหมว่าหล่อนสั่งให้สั่งพิซซ่าอย่างกับสั่งให้ฉันเอาแหวนไปทิ้งที่มอร์ดอร์_ ”

 

“ก็พิซซ่านี่นา คริส ช่วยไม่ได้หรอก” ทอมเออออตาม เริ่มบังคับตัวเองให้ลุกไปอุ่นหม้อสตูว์

“ _คิดว่าฉันควรฉกสบู่กับผ้าขนหนูพวกนี้กลับไปบ้างไหม_ ”

 

หัวไหล่ยกขึ้นดันโทรศัพท์แนบใบหู “นั่นบ้านคนไม่ใช่เหรอครับ”

 

“ _เหมือนหลุดเข้ามาอยู่ในเรื่อง_ ไดนาสตี้ _มากกว่า_ ”

 

“ในเรื่องนั้นนั่นก็ยังเป็นบ้านมนุษย์นะครับ”

 

“ _ที่จริงผ้าขนหนูพวกนี้ปักตรานามสกุลด้วยแฮะ อย่าเลยดีกว่า เนยที่นี่ประดับตัวอักษรด้วยนะ ใครบ้าชื่อตัวเองขนาดนี้โดยไม่ได้เป็นวอลท์ ดิสนีย์น่ะ_ ”

 

ทอมหัวเราะ โทรศัพท์เกือบหลุดลงหม้อ เขารีบเอามือมาจับตัวเครื่องไว้ ดึงอุปกรณ์สื่อสารซึ่งเริ่มอุ่นออกห่างใบหน้าพลางคนอาหารข้างในหม้อ “มนุษย์นั่นแหละครับ วันนี้เพื่อนของผมถามถึงคุณด้วย”

“ _ถ้ามีเหตุฆาตกรรม นั่นไม่ใช่ฝีมือฉันนะ_ ”

 

“อย่าร้อนตัวน่า คริสโตเฟอร์” ทอมดัดเสียงเลียนแบบตัวละครตำรวจที่หาได้ทั่วไปตามภาพยนตร์เก่า “โธมัส เอ้อ มิดเดิลดิทช์น่ะครับ ทุกปีเขาเข้าร่วม GISHWHES”

 

“ _กิชอะไรนะ_ ”

 

“GISHWHES “ _เกมหาของระดับนานาชาติที่ยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดที่โลกเคยพบเคยเห็น_ ” ผมไม่ใช่คนกำหนดนะ” แว่วเสียงคริสขำหนักขึ้นทุกพยางค์ที่เขาพูดชื่อเต็ม “แต่ถึงจะเรียกว่าหาของ มันคือทำตามหัวข้อที่เขากำหนดเอาไว้ อย่างให้ลองทำเยลลี่แช่แข็ง ทำคุกกี้อลังการที่สุดที่จะเป็นไปได้ไปขอบคุณหน่วยงานกู้ภัยใกล้บ้าน ทำชุดว่ายน้ำจากใบไม้รึกระดาษรีไซเคิลในออฟฟิศ หรือไปกล่อมให้ร้านขนมปังบริจาคขนมปังที่ยังไม่เสียให้ศูนย์ดูแลผู้หญิง”

 

“ _ฟังดูเจ๋งนี่หว่า_ ”

 

“โธมัสอยากให้ชวนคุณเผื่อไว้สำหรับกิจกรรมของปีนี้ เขาค่อนข้างผูกใจเจ็บที่ทีมทำหัวข้อถ่ายรูปประหลาดสักอย่างไป ท่าทางเขาเชื่อมั่นมากด้วยว่าปีนี้ก็คงมีหัวข้ออะไรเกี่ยวกับถ่ายรูปอย่างสร้างสรรค์อีก”

 

“ _น่าสนุกดี แต่นายลองไปบอกมิดเดิลดิทช์ก่อนดีกว่า ว่าถึงฉันจะอยู่บริษัทเฮลิคอปเตอร์ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าฉันจะดอยเฮลิคอปเตอร์ไปใช้ได้หรอกนะ ฉันอยู่ฝ่ายวิเคราะห์พัฒนาข้อมูลให้ลูกค้า_ ”

 

เขาสาบานได้ว่าเขาพยายามบอกมิดเดิลดิทช์เรื่องนั้นหลายต่อหลายครั้งแล้ว

 

ชายหนุ่มตักสตูว์ใส่จาน เดินกลับไปนั่งรับประทานตรงโซฟาโดยมีเสียงของเพื่อนห้องถัดไปดังอยู่ข้างหู เอามือรองก้นจานยกขึ้นระหว่างตักกิน ระมัดระวังไม่ให้เลอะห่อช็อกโกแลตเกลื่อนโต๊ะ เขาปล่อยแสงแดดสุดท้ายสะท้อนจากกระจกตึกอีกฝั่งไล้กอดแผ่นหลัง

 

 

Ò

 

 

แต่เขาก็ยังมีสตูว์เหลืออีกบานตะไท ทอมตวัดทัพพีช้อนวัดปริมาณที่เหลือข้างในหม้อ นี่เป็นครั้งที่สามที่เขาทำอาหารเผื่อสำหรับคริส และกะปริมาณเอาโดยเรียนรู้จากสองครั้งแรกกับประสบการณ์รับประทานอาหารในร้านร่วมกันอีกราวสี่ถึงห้าครั้ง ว่าเพื่อนร่วมโต๊ะอาหารครั้งคราวรายล่าสุดบริโภคอาหารปริมาณสักตัวเขาสองคนครึ่งเห็นจะได้

 

ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจ ยินยอมเปิดตู้หยิบเอาภาชนะแก้วมารองสตูว์ที่เหลือแล้วปิดฟา ไต่บันไดรีบลงไปหาพนักงานของบริการดูแลเด็กชั้นล่าง เขาเห็นคนใหม่เข้ามาทำงานเมื่อหลายวันก่อน เป็นเด็กช่วงประมาณวัยนักศึกษาท่าทางต้องการกาแฟตลอดเวลา แถมเสียบขวดเครื่องดื่มชูกำลังเอาไว้ในอกเสื้อ ทอมจึงหนีบห่อขนมปังก้อนใหญ่มาด้วย

 

ห้องเกลื่อนของเล่นเงียบสนิท ไม่มีเด็กอยู่สักคนเดียว ทอมวางถ้วยแก้วกับห่อขนมปังลงบนเคาน์เตอร์สูงสีครีม “คุณฮอปกินส์ อยู่หรือเปล่าครับ”

 

“หืม”

 

ชายชราเดินออกมาจากทางลึกเข้าไปด้านใน ฮอปกินส์ขยี้ผมโพลนขาว “อ้าว มีอะไรล่ะ โทมัส” เจ้าของตึกทักทายผู้เช่า เดินเบียดผ่านไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้เตี้ย ก้มเก็บของเล่นใกล้เท้าขึ้นเก็บลงกล่องใต้โต๊ะทีละชิ้น

 

“ผม -- สตูว์เหลือน่ะครับ เลยอยากแบ่งให้พนักงานคุณ เขากลับแล้วหรือครับ”

 

“กลับแล้วๆ” ฮอปกินส์ยังเก็บของเล่นต่อไป เขาเอื้อมหาชิ้นที่ไกลขึ้นโดยไม่ลุก ทอมรีบปราดเข้าไปช่วยหยิบส่งให้ “วันนี้ฉันบอกทุกคนว่าจะปิดเร็ว พวกผู้ปกครองเลยมารับเด็กกลับไปตั้งแต่สี่โมงได้ละมั้ง เลยปล่อยคนอื่นกลับด้วยซะเลย”

 

“งั้นเหรอครับ งั้นผมไม่รบกวนแล้ว” ทอมเกือบหยิบของตัวเองขึ้น ทว่าเปลี่ยนใจ “ให้ผมช่วยเก็บของที่เหลือก่อนไหมครับ”

 

ฮอปกินส์ตั้งมือห้าม “ไม่ต้องหรอก ฉันว่าจะงีบสักหน่อย” มือนั้นย้ายมาเท้าใต้คางเกลี้ยง เปลือกตาขาวซีดคล้อยปิดลง

 

“คุณฮอปกินส์ เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ”

 

“อืม” ฮอปกินส์ทำเสียงงึมงำคลุมเครือ “ทะเลาะกับเพื่อนนิดหน่อยน่ะ แต่ก็พอจะทำให้ฉันปวดหัว ไปเถอะ โทมัส เอาสตูว์ไปให้รุสโซก็ได้นะ เธอชอบทำอาหารให้คนอื่นแล้วก็ชอบถ้ามีใครทำอาหารไปให้”

 

“ขอบคุณครับ” แขนรีบโอบหอบภาชนะแก้ว มือตะปบประคองห่อขนมปังเอาลงจากเคาน์เตอร์ ทอมค่อยๆ เปิดประตู แทรกตัวผ่านกลับออกข้างนอกหากยังเอาไม่พ้นดี เขาหันไปทางฮอปกินส์อีกครั้ง “แล้วเจอกันพรุ่งนี้นะครับ คุณฮอปกินส์”

 

“รู้แล้วน่ะ”

 

ฮอปกินส์ รุสโซ มีโดลเลอร์และอเล็กซานเดอร์ไปร่วมงานแต่งด้วยกัน ตลอดงาน ทอมเห็นทั้งสี่แยกย้ายกันไปคุยกัแขกเหรื่อ แต่ส่วนใหญ่แล้วจะเวียนกลับมาเกาะกลุ่มกันเองสี่คน เขาแอบกระซิบถามเจ้าบ่าว ซึ่งเบเนดิกต์ก็ขมวดคิ้วยู่หน้าสับสนไม่ต่างกันเท่าใด เนื่องจากตนเชิญฮอปกินส์มาจริงในฐานะอาจารย์สนิท ทว่าไม่เข้าใจเช่นกันเหตุใดอีกสามคนจึงติดสอยห้อยตามมาด้วยท่าทีสนิทสนม รุสโซเข้ามาคล้องแขนกับฮอปกินส์ และอเล็กซานเดอร์หัวเราะบางอย่างที่มีโดลเลอร์พูด ท่าทีเสมือนมีโจ๊กวงใน

 

เขาหลงคิดมาตลอดว่าคนในตึกนี้ไม่สุงสิงกันนอกจากพูดคุยกับฮอปกินส์ยามจำเป็น อีกสี่คนวางตัวเช่นนั้นมาตลอด ทอมสวนกับอเล็กซานเดอร์บางครั้ง หญิงผมดำหอบของเต็มอ้อมแขนเสมอ จ้ำอ้าวดิ่งเข้าห้องไม่สุงสิงทักทายใครหน้าไหน

 

จนงานจบลง ทอมไม่อาจหาแรงเดินเข้าไปถามว่าตนกำลังเข้าใจอะไรผิด

 

เพราะรุสโซกับมีโดลเลอร์คอยชำเลืองมาทางเขาประหนึ่งกำลังลุ้นให้ทอมทำเช่นนั้น และพอตีความไป ขาเขาแข็งทื่อติดกับที่ จนตอนนี้เอง ทุกก้าวย้อนขึ้นบันไดยังหนักผิดปกติ ชายหนุ่มทบทวน เคาประตูห้องพักชั้นล่างพลางถามว่าตนพลาดสิ่งใดไป

 

“อ้าว ทอม”

 

รุสโซยิ้มดั่งว่าพวกเขายังคงเป็นคนอาศัยร่วมตึกที่ไม่เคยคุยกันเกินสองนาที

 

ทอมยิ้มตอบ อธิบายแก่เธอเรื่องสตูว์ปริมาณมากโขในอ้อมแขน

 

 

Ò

 

 

“เบเนดิกต์ไม่ได้ตาย…ใช่ไหม?”

 

สุดขอบเคาน์เตอร์ให้บริการยืม-คืนโดนกองกรอบรูปกับถ้วยแช่ถุงชาทิ้งไว้ถมมิด รูปหน้าเบเนดิกต์สารพัดมุมถูกตัดมาจากภาพต่างๆ ตามรูปทรงหน้า แถมยังมีแค่ส่วนหัวเท่านั้นล้อมในกรอบลายพิลึกพิลั่นทั้งหลายวางเบียดประคองกันเองไม่ให้ร่วงลงคว่ำจูบพื้น ฝีมือมิดเดิลดิทช์กับเดนนิงส์อย่างมิต้องสืบให้มากความ สองคนนั้นหัวเราะคิกคักไม่ยอมหยุด

 

หัวหน้าบรรณารักษ์สั่งเก็บ แล้วไปยืนยันกับผู้ใช้บริการหอสมุดขาประจำที่มีสีหน้าตื่นตกใจตอนเห็นกองคะนึงหาหัวหน้าบรรณารักษ์คนก่อนว่าเบเนดิกต์ยังมีชีวิตอยู่ปลอดภัย เพียงย้ายสำมะโนครัว

 

จนกระทั่งมิดเดิลดิทช์จงใจพูดคลุมเครือว่าเบเนดิกต์อาจหายตัวลึกลับ ที่ทอมต้องไปลากเพื่อนร่วมงานจอมหัวเราะระรัวกลับมาแถลงไขก่อนหอสมุดจะเกิดข่าวลือประหลาดเข้า เรื่องหนักหนาสาหัสกว่านิทานสยองขวัญร้อยกว่าปีก่อนทั้งที่หอสมุดเพิ่งสร้างมาได้ราวสามสิบปี ก็คงเป็นกรณีทฤษฎีสมคบคิดกระมัง ทำดั่งว่าเท่านี้ยังมีกองถ่ายภาพยนตร์มาขอใช้สถานที่ถ่ายทำเป็นแหล่งลับแห่งสมาคมฟรีเมสันไม่บ่อยพอ “ _ที่นี่มันดูขาวเหมือนวอชิงตัน ดีซีน่ะ ฉันพอบอกได้_ ” ไอดริสเคยพูดบางสิ่งทำนองนั้น

 

“แล้วทางนั้นเป็นยังไงบ้างน่ะ” เดนนิงส์เกยเคาน์เตอร์ไม้ เปิดเผยสีหน้าเบื่อหน่าย เธอยื่นริมฝีปากเป่าปอยผมออกห่างดวงตา “เขาลืมพวกเราแล้วแหง เพลินกับห้องสมุดเล็กน่ารักแล้วก็ผู้ช่วยว่าง่าย”

 

“ท่าทางกำลังวุ่นเรื่องของบสำหรับทำระบบคอมพิวเตอร์ใหม่เลย” ทอมแกล้งเพิกเฉยคำตัดพ้อ ทราบดีว่าเธอสไกป์คุยกับโซฟีแทบทุกวัน “เขาสัญญาจะกลับมาช่วง GISHWHES นี่นา รอหน่อยเถอะ ส่วนตอนนี้รบกวนช่วยไปจัดการกองหนังสือคืนด้วย”

 

เดนนิงส์ไม่ได้ไปร่วมงานแต่งจริงๆ เรื่องเธอไม่มีเงินนั้นไม่ใช่เพียงโจ๊กขัดคอเบเนดิกต์ ทอมไม่สนิทกับเธอเท่าที่สนิทกับมิดเดิลดิทช์ แต่มิดเดิลดิทช์สนิทกับเธอพอกันกับที่รายนั้นสนิทกับทุกคน กระทั่งบุคลิกร่าเริงยังแผ่วมอดเล็กน้อยเพื่อแสดงความเคารพต่อสถานการณ์ทางการเงินเพื่อนร่วมงาน ยอมบอกสิ่งที่เดนนิงส์ไม่เคยเปรยให้ทอมทราบมาก่อนจำใจเลื่อนตำแหน่ง

 

“ปกติเบเนดิกต์ทำยังไง” เขากระซิบถาม

 

“หมายถึงเรื่องแคทน่ะเหรอ” มิดเดิลดิทช์ถามทวน รอทอมผงกศีรษะยืนยัน “อย่าคิดมากน่า เบเนดิกต์ก็ทำอะไรได้ไม่มากนักหรอก แคทยอมให้คนอื่นช่วยอะไรสักแค่ไหนเชียว ที่จริงวันงานแต่ง เบนก็เสนอจะออกเงินทุกอย่างให้แล้ว ยายนั่นปฏิเสธต่างหาก วันทั่วไป อย่างมากแค่เลี้ยงอาหารเย็นบ้าง เช้าบ้างเท่านั้นเอง กับปล่อยให้เธอจิ๊กร่มไปใช้วันฝนตก เธอแค่มาเกริ่นๆ กับนายไว้เพราะเบเนดิกต์ให้เธอลาเวลาเธอต้องข้ามเมืองไปเป็นบาร์เทนเดอร์บนเนินไฮโซ และถึงพวกเราจะรู้ว่านายใจดีพอ พวกเราไม่มั่วเอาเองหรอกว่านายต้องอนุญาตเสมอไป เฮ้ คืนนี้มีหนังฉายในสวนสาธารณะด้วย”

 

อาจเป็นสิ่งดีที่งานบรรณารักษ์ไม่ต้องสอบทักษะการเปลี่ยนเรื่อง แต่ทอมก็พร้อมไหลตามกระแสน้ำแม้จะแผ่วแจ้วเพียงไหน

 

“ลืมไปแล้วได้ยังไงกันนะว่ามีจัดงานแบบนี้บ่อยๆ”

 

“นายไม่ได้ไปไหนนอกจากอพาร์ตเมนต์กับงานแล้วก็จับจ่ายซื้อของนานแล้วสิท่า ไปยืดแข้งยืดขากันหน่อยไหม”

 

“อะไรกันล่ะน่ะ”

 

เขาเดินไปฝั่งพิพิธภัณฑ์ออกบ่อย แวะรับประทานอาหารเช้าที่ร้านบ้างวันที่ต้องการอาหารเช้าชุดใหญ่ โบกมือให้เด็กซึ่งเขาไม่รู้จักทว่าฝ่ายนั้นแกว่งแขนไปมาอย่างร่าเริงใหญ่โตก่อนได้พนักงานพาร์ทไทม์ของฮอปกินส์หันเหความสนใจ ซื้อขนมปังร้านขนมปังใกล้ทางเข้าสถานี ซื้อผักผลไม้จากตลาด โกยช็อกโกแลตจากชั้นวางของซูเปอร์มาร์เก็ต เดินผ่านป้ายโฆษณางานเปิดตัวหนังสือนักเขียนคนโปรด นึกไม่ออกว่าตอนนี้หน้าร้านหนังสือโปรดเป็นเช่นไรบ้างแล้วหนอ ดังนั้นทอมกึ่งเข้าใจกึ่งดื้อรั้นต่อข้อกล่าวหานั้น มิดเดิลดิทช์เผล่ยิ้มราวกับกลั้นไว้ไม่อยู่ ต้องยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก

 

ทอมถอนหายใจ รอยยิ้มเล็กประดับมุมปากขณะเหล่มองใส่มิดเดิลดิทช์

 

“รู้ได้ยังไง”

 

มิดเดิลดิทช์ไขว้แขนวางลงบนเคาน์เตอร์ ทำทีเอียงศีรษะขบคิด “ฉันก็เพื่อนนายน่า”

 

“จะว่าไป โธมัส”

 

“หืม”

 

“กระถางต้นไม้นั้น ที่ฉันเคยพูดถึง”

 

“อ่าฮะ”

 

กระถางใบเดี่ยวเปลี่ยวเหงาบนระเบียงห้องถัดไปนั่นยังคงมีแต่ดินและน้ำจากกระบวยที่เขาใช้แอบรด

 

“ไม่ว่าอะไรอยู่ในนั้น มันคงตายแล้วล่ะ”

 

“ต่อให้เป็นกัญชาน่ะเหรอ” มิดเดิลดิทช์เลิกคิ้วท้าทาย “แต่มันก็ยังตั้งอยู่ตรงนั้นเนี่ยนะ”

 

“บางทีก็สงสัยว่าฉันเห็นมันอยู่คนเดียวหรือเปล่า เวลาคริสออกมาตรงระเบียงแล้วฉันทันเห็นเข้าพอดี เขาทำเหมือนกระถางนั่นเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของระเบียง”

 

“ผีกระถางต้นไม้ แล้วไง ฟังดูน่ารักดีออก”

 

คนใช้บริการหอสมุดเดินผ่านหน้าเคานเตอร์พอดี กระซิบกระซาบ “ _พระเจ้า ฉันบอกแล้ว ที่นี่มีเรื่องผีด้วย น่าสงสารเบเนดิกต์_ ” มิดเดิลดิทช์เกือบลงไปขำกับพื้น

 

 

Ò

 

 

หน้าจอโทรศัพท์จับภาพผู้คนกระจายตัวทั่วลาน กลุ่มด้านหลังสุดกางเก้าอี้สนาม เอาเท้าวางพาดฝากระติกเครื่องดื่ม ติดป้ายแจกไอศกรีมฟรีเพราะมีระเบียบห้ามนำของมาขายในบริเวณฉายภาพยนตร์ กลุ่มเด็กวัยรุ่นข้างหน้าพวกเขาดูตื่นเต้นกับผ้าห่มผืนยาวคลุมพาดสามตักยิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด มีคนโยนส่งห่อขนมแลกเปลี่ยนกันข้ามไปมาระหว่างในกลุ่มที่ยกมาด้วยกัน หรือก็โยนข้ามกลุ่ม แลกเปลี่ยนระหว่างคนแปลกหน้ากับคนแปลกหน้าที่เกิดถูกใจของกินจากตะกร้าอื่นมากกว่า มิดเดิลดิทช์ถ่ายภาพเหล่านั้น เจื้อยแจ้วสนุกสนานอยู่ข้างเขา

 

“ฉันชอบยุคโทรศัพท์มือถือถูกคาดหวังให้ทำทุกอย่างนอกจากใช้โทรศัพท์ได้ดีแบบนี้ชะมัด เหมือนความอัดอั้นตันใจที่คนทุกคนไม่ได้มีกล้องถ่ายรูปให้พก เพราะพ่อของเราคิดว่าเราจะทำมันพังภายในหนึ่งจุดสองวินาที ได้รับการปลดปล่อย” ชายหนุ่มอายุน้อยกว่าระริกระริ้บนที่นั่งตัวเอง

 

“นั่นเจาะจงมากเลยนะ” ทอมอดมิได้ เรื่องน่าขำคือมิดเดิลดิทช์ไม่ใช่คนซุ่มซ่ามสักนิดเดียว แถมยังทรงตัวได้เป็นเลิศบนพื้นไม่เรียบ ตรงข้ามกับเขาที่เจ็บตัวอยู่เรื่อยในหอสมุด รวมถึงในบ้านตัวเอง ทอมค้นพบนานแล้วว่าในหัวเขากับโลกภายนอกเคลื่อนกันไปคนละจังหวะ เขาเห็นจังหวะปลอดภัย โลกภายนอก-โลกความเป็นจริงเตือนว่ามีขอบประตูอยู่ตรงนั้น ขั้นบันไดอีกขั้นอยู่ตรงนี้ พื้นต่างระดับอยู่ตรงโน้น ของมีคมเกี่ยวแขนเสื้อได้ยื่นผิดที่ผิดทางเป็นของแถม

 

มิดเดิลดิทช์เลื่อนกล้องมาถ่ายรูปเขา ทอมโบกมือไปมาผ่านหน้าเลนส์ คนถือโทรศัพท์มือถือสะบัดนิ้วตีเขา

 

“โธมัส!”

 

“ให้ฉันเถอะ อัลบั้มของนาย ฉากหลังมีแต่ในหอสมุด”

 

“อัลบั้มอะไร”

 

“ฉันว่าจะเอารูปพวกเราไปทำปฏิทินบรรณารักษ์เซ็กซี่ นายบอกเองว่าพวกเราต้องตัดใจเรื่องห้องอัดเสียงไปก่อน แล้วแคทกับฉันทะเลาะกับคนในสถานีที่เราเช่าห้องอัดกันคนละสามรอบ พวกเราหมดโควต้าไปขอใช้ที่นั่นครึ่งราคาแล้วล่ะ”

 

“โธมัส!” ทอมหัวเราะ ทำทีเอื้อมมือไปแย่งโทรศัพท์

 

“โอเค ล้อเล่น! ล้อเล่น! หมายถึงเรื่องโควต้านะ -- เฮ้ หนังฉายแล้ว หนังฉายแล้ว!”

 

ทอมหันไปดูโลโก้สตูดิโอ เขาหันกลับมาทางมิดเดิลดิทช์ผู้ยังไม่ลดโทรศัพท์ลง “เก็บโทรศัพท์สิ ทอม” แน่นอนว่าทอมพูดไปตามความเคยชิน เพราะรอบด้านพวกเขาเองก็มีมือชูโทรศัพท์ขึ้นเต็มไปหมดราวกับหย่อมพุ่มที่มีกิ่งก้านโตยื่นออกมาและใบเป็นทรงสี่เหลี่ยมกริบ แต่คนส่วนใหญ่หันกล้องถ่ายกันเองหรือถ่ายทางด้านจอ “ทำอะไรน่ะ” มิดเดิลดิทช์ไม่ยอมย้ายกล้องไปทางอื่น ทอมเริ่มเขินเลนส์กล้องด้านหลังเครื่องมือสื่อสาร

 

“ฉันกำลังชื่นชมวิทยาการ ไม่ต้องสนใจหรอก”

 

“นายถ่ายฉันอยู่ใช่ไหม”

 

“ฉันแค่อยากเอาไว้ให้เบเนดิกต์ อย่างเช่น ดูลูกของเราสิ เขายอมมาใช้เวลากับพ่อเลี้ยงของเขาแล้ว นี่เป็นวันที่ฉันมีความสุขที่สุดเลยไม่นับวันที่เราสองคนแต่งงานกัน”

 

“ไหนตอนแรกนายขอเป็นลูกของฉันกับเบเนดิกต์ไง” ทอมท้วง

 

“ไม่เอาแล้ว คัมเบอดิทช์ฟังดูเจ๋งกว่าอีก ฉันจะอัพเกรดชื่อตัวเองแทน”

 

“ฮ่าๆ ฟังดูเหมือนน้ำยาบ้วนปากกลิ่นแตงกวา”

 

มิดเดิลดิทช์หัวเราะเสียงแหลมอยู่ด้านหลังโทรศัพท์มือถือ ไม่มีทีท่าจะเลิกถ่ายเร็วๆ นี้ ทอมจึงบังคับตัวเองให้สนใจจอฉายภาพแทน แก้มร้อนฉ่า และกลัวว่าด้วยคุณภาพกล้องของโทรศัพท์สมัยนี้กับนิสัยถนัดลูกเล่นเสริมสารพัด เพื่อนคงหาทางสังเกตเห็นสีชมพูทั่วหน้าเขาแม้ในยามแสงน้อยเช่นนี้ได้ หรือก็แค่มองข้ามโทรศัพท์มือถือมาดูด้วยตาเปล่าเอง

 

“ทำไมเราถึงเอากล้องเข้าไปติดในทุกอย่างกันนะ” ทอมพึมพำ

 

“ไม่หรอก พวกเราลองเอาปืนใส่เข้าไปก่อนแล้วมันไม่เวิร์คในวงกว้างน่ะ” มิดเดิลดิทช์ยกกล้องสูงขึ้น ทอมมองไม่เห็นตาคู่สนทนาแล้ว เหลือแค่ปากเม้มเป็นรอยยิ้มกว้าง “จำได้ไหม มันมีช่วงที่พวกเขาแข่งกันทำให้เครื่องเล็กลงเรื่อยๆ แล้วตอนนี้พวกเขาแข่งกันเรื่องทำให้มันถ่ายภาพได้สวยขึ้น มันก็เลยเริ่มกลับมาใหญ่ขึ้นอีกครั้ง”

 

“นายจะบอกว่าน่ารำคาญหรือว่า…”

 

“ฉันว่ามันเจ๋งแจ่มออกจะตาย” มิดเดิลดิทช์ชูนิ้วโป้ง ยังจัดโทรศัพท์ไว้ท่าเดิมด้วยมือเดียว “ฉันชอบที่มันเป็นแบบนี้นะ พออยากให้ใครเห็นอะไรอย่างที่ฉันเห็น พวกเราก็ทำได้แทบจะทันที”

 

เกิดแรงสั่นในกระเป๋าเสื้อนอก ทอมแตะ รีบหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือขึ้นมาดูหน้าจอ “หา” เขาเบิ่งดวงตากว้างจ้องทางมิดเดิลดิทช์ผู้ดูจะไม่ได้ใช้กล้องถ่ายรูปเขามากเท่าที่เอามาบังหลบสายตา นิ้วโป้งเลื่อนหน้าจอรับสาย เปลี่ยนภาพหน้าจอกับตัวเลขบอกเวลากลายเป็นใบหน้าคุ้นเคยทั้งสอง “เบน? คริส? ทำอะไรของพวกนายกันน่ะ”

 

“ _พวกนายรู้หรือเปล่าว่าหมอนี่ชงชายังไง_ ” เบเนดิกต์แสร้งกุมปาก ส่ายหน้าตกอกตกใจ

 

ฝ่ามือใหญ่ของคริสเข้าตะปบกลางหน้า ดันเบนออกจากจอ “ _มันก็ร้อนเหมือนกันและดื่มได้เหมือนกันแหละน่า_ ” เสียงทุ้มใหญ่เกือบคำราม

 

“พวกนายไปอยู่ด้วยกันได้ยังไง”

 

“ _พบกันครึ่งทางระหว่างเมืองที่ฉันอยู่กับบ้านใหม่ของเพื่อนนาย_ ” คริสอธิบาย “ _มิดเดิลดิทช์บอกว่านายเหงาจนเอารูปหมอนี่มาตั้งในหอสมุด แล้วก็จุดเทียนงั้นเหรอ โว้ว พวก ฉันอยากจะทวงของฉันบ้างนะ แต่เกรงใจเป็นบ้าเลย_ ”

 

“ผมเปล่า โธมัสกับแคทนั่นแหละทำ ตอนนี้เบนกลายเป็นผีที่ตายไปเมื่อร้อยกว่าปีก่อนแล้ววนเวียนอยู่ในหอสมุดแล้ว”

 

“ _ฉันเป็นอะไรนะ!?_ ”

 

“นี่พวกนายทุกคนเล่นอะไรกันน่ะ” ทอมกวาดมองรอบด้าน สับสนงุนงง พวกเขายังคงนั่งอยู่กลางกลุ่มคนดูภาพยนตร์กลางแจ้งซึ่งมีข้อตกลงว่าสามารถโหวกเหวกและตะโกนแขวะตัวละครบนจอได้เต็มที่ เสียงบู่ดังสนั่นตอนตัวละครบางตัวโผล่เข้ามาในจอ นักแสดงผู้ใหญ่ซึ่งต้องเล่นเป็นเด็กวัยรุ่นหนุ่มหล่อในโรงเรียนไฮสคูลสักแห่ง ทุกคนดูเหมือนอยู่มหาวิทยาลัยและกระตือรือร้นจะขับรถ และไม่มีใครมีปัญหาเรื่องไม่มีเงินเติมน้ำมัน “อย่าบอกนะว่าพวกนายคิดว่า --”

 

“ _ฉันเหงาน่ะสิ_ ” เพื่อนรักอีกฟากยกสองมือยอมรับ “ _โซฟีต้องปรับตัวกับที่ทำงานใหม่ บรรณารักษ์คนอื่นยังไม่คุ้นกับฉันสักที ฉันเหงา สนใจฉันเดี๋ยวนี้_ ” เบเนดิกต์เบียดหน้าคริส “ _พวกเรานึกว่านายจะเป็นคนที่เหงาแล้วก็โทรหาฉัน ทุกคนปลอบ “_ เดี๋ยวทอมก็โทรหานาย” _แต่ไม่ นายไม่โทรเลย เราส่งข้อความคุยกัน ซึ่งฉันอยากคุยเรื่องตลกที่ฉันเจอในร้านกาแฟเมื่อสามวันก่อน แล้วฉันส่งเป็นข้อความไม่ได้ เพราะเรื่องตลกบางเรื่องมันต้องเล่า นายก็เห็นคอเมเดี้ยนพวกนั้นพูดบนเวที ไม่ได้ส่งข้อความหาคนดู_ ”

 

“ฉันเสียใจ เบน ฉันนึกว่านายคงมีงานยุ่ง ไหนนายจะต้อง --”

 

“ _พรืด_ ”

 

เบเนดิกต์ก้มหน้าลงจนทอมเห็นแค่ยอดเส้นผมกับหลังสั่นเทิ้ม คริสเอามือปิดหน้า “ _ฉันบอกแล้วว่าอย่าแกล้งหมอนี่ พวกนายเป็นเพื่อนกันมาได้ยังไงตั้งหลายสิบปี_ ”

 

“เบเนดิกต์!” ทอมหน้าร้อนฉ่ายิ่งกว่าเดิม สีแดงแผ่ถึงคอ เขาจัดปกเสื้อฮู้ดเทาเข้มข้างใต้แจ็กเก็ตดำ

 

“ _เฮ้ แต่ฉันคิดถึงพวกนายจริงๆ สัญญา ที่นี่ไม่มีอะไรเหมือนที่นู่นเลยนอกจากโซฟี_ _โซฟีก็บอกเธอโชคดีที่มีเพื่อนจากที่ทำงานย้ายมาด้วยกัน นี่ฉันนั่งรถมากับเพื่อนเธอมาดูโชว์เมืองนี้ แล้วเพื่อนข้างบ้านนายก็อยู่เมืองใกล้ๆ ทีนี้มิดเดิลดิทช์บอกว่ามีนัดดูหนังกับนาย เรื่องอะไรน่ะ หมุนกล้องที_ ”

 

“ _ทไวไลท์_ นะ”

 

“ _งั้นไม่ต้อง_ ” เบเนดิกต์ทำตาถลน “ _มิดเดิลดิทช์! กล้าดียังไง!_ ”

 

“ฉันจะล้างสมองทอมใหเข้าลัทธิแวมไพร์กับฉัน นายพลาดแล้ว เบน นายไม่อยู่ปกป้องน้องชายของนาย” มิดเดิลดิทช์หัวเราะเสียงใหญ่โตเส้นหนา “มันสายไปแล้ว”

 

“ _นายไม่มีแวมไพร์ที่ดีกว่านี้แล้วเหรอ_ ”

 

“มันจะได้ไม่มีแย่ไปกว่านี้อีกแล้วไง”

 

“ _ฉันจะส่งเพื่อนบ้านนายกลับไปเดี๋ยวนี้เลย นายจะเหลือแต่มิดเดิลดิทช์ไม่ได้_ _รู้ตัวอีกทีนายคงส่งภาพไอ้จ้อนที่เซฟมาจากอินเตอร์เน็ตถล่มใส่มือถือฉันแล้วบอกว่ามันเป็นของโรเบิร์ต แพทติสัน ทั้งที่จริงมันมีชื่อเขียนว่าเป็นของแจ็ค ไวท์ฮอลล์ แล้วที่จริงมันเป็นภาพไอ้จ้อนใครก็ไม่รู้ ถอยออกมาจากหมอนั่นซะ_ ”

 

คริสเลื่อนกล้องโทรศัพท์ให้จับหน้าเขา “ _พวก เพื่อนนาย_ ” นิ้วชี้อีกข้างขยับวนระดับขมับ ปากเม้ม ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาส่ายไปมาแสดงสีหน้าอาทรสงสาร จากนั้นก็ย่นจมูกเบ้ปากเหยเก ฉับพลันทั้งภาพก็สั่น เบเนดิกต์เข้ามาแทนที่คริส

 

“ _คริสบอกว่านายจะส่งของไปให้ไอดริสด้วย_ ”

 

“…ใช่” เขาปรึกษาเรื่องนั้นกับคริส ไม่กี่วันก่อนคริสต้องไปทำงานเมืองอื่นพักใหญ่

 

บรรยากาศชวนหัววุ่นวายผ่อน สงบลง ทอมมองแต่ละคนอีกครั้ง รีบปัดความเงียบทิ้ง “เดี๋ยวสิ พวกนายเป็นอะไรไปหมด ฉันไม่ได้อยากทำให้เป็นเรื่องใหญ่อะไรสักหน่อย ฉันก็แค่คิดถึงเขาเหมือนนายนั่นแหละ”

 

“ _แต่_ ” เบเนดิกต์เองยังทำคำพูดตกหายไป

 

“ไอดริสไม่ใช่ความเจ็บปวดของฉัน เบน ฉันรู้ว่าฉันถือดีทำเหมือนเขาเป็นแบบนั้นมานาน แต่เขาเป็นเพื่อนของฉันต่างหาก เขาแทบจะเป็นเหมือนพ่ออีกคนด้วยซ้ำ แต่ไอดริสอาจโวยว่าเขาหนุ่มเกินไป” ทอมหลุบตาลง เรียบเรียง พอแงยขึ้นมอง เบเนดิกต์กับคริสกำลังรอใจจดใจจ่อ “โธมัสเข้ามาทำงานกับพวกเรา ไอดริสไปเข้ากองทัพ แคทเข้ามาบ้าง คริสมาเป็นเพื่อนบ้านฉัน นายแต่งงาน ต้องย้ายไปเมืองอื่น ฉันรู้ว่าไม่มีอะไรเหมือนเดิมได้ตั้งแต่แรกแล้ว แต่ฉันเพิ่งยอมรับ -- เพิ่งทำใจได้”

 

คำออกจากปากเขาในจังหวะที่ไม่สวยงามนัก ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกถึงความตะกุกตะกักขาดห้วง ทอมไม่คุ้นเคยกับการยอมรับว่าตนทำให้คนอื่นกังวลเช่นนี้ มันอบอุ่นและน่าอายทีเดียว หากคืนนี้ทั้งสามคนทำเพื่อเขา แม้จะพอบอกได้ว่าความเหงาของเบเนดิกต์ไม่ใช่ข้อแก้ตัวสักแต่อ้างเพื่อปลอบใจกัน

 

เขารู้จักรูปร่างความเสียใจ

 

มันเปลี่ยนไปตามช่องว่างระหว่างร่างกายคน ดังนั้นเมื่อเขามองเห็นมัน เขาเห็นคนอื่นอยู่ด้วย

 

“ขอโทษที่ทำให้พวกนายเป็นห่วง ยิ่งขนาดนี้แล้ว” เขาเริ่มอ้อมแอ้มนิดหน่อย ทอมกระแอมแก้ไขตัวเอง “ขอบคุณ ฉันไม่เป็นอะไร หวังว่านายจะมีความสุขดีด้วยเหมือนกัน เบน” อีกเรื่องน่าละอายใจผุดเตือน “อีกเรื่องหนึ่งคือ ฉันไม่รู้จะเขียนอะไรลงในจดหมาย ฉันไม่ได้เขียนจดหมายนานแล้ว” ตบท้ายด้วยการหัวเราะแห้งแหะ

 

เขาทิ้งกระดาษเปล่าไว้บนโต๊ะทำงานในห้อง กองช็อกโกแลตเกลื่อนโต๊ะสำหรับส่งไปด้วยกัน ช็อกโกแลตพวกนั้นจะถมเต็มกล่องรวมกับพวกทิชชู่เปียกและของใช้อื่นที่ทอมนึกออกวันละรายการ

 

แต่หน้ากระดาษจดหมายยังว่างเปล่า

 

“พวกนายคิดว่าฉันเขียนอะไรไปหาเขาดี นอกจากขอโทษที่ไม่ได้ติดต่อไปตั้งนาน”

 

เขาไม่ได้หวังว่าจะมีใครแนะอะไรจริง นอกจากเบเนดิกต์บอกว่าเดี๋ยวเขาจะคิดออกเอง

 

“ _บอกเขาว่านายสบายดี ทอม_ ”

 

ดวงตาฟ้าจัดหนักแน่น

 

คริสย้ำอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

“ _บอกเขาว่านายสบายดี เชื่อฉัน เขาอยากรู้เรื่องนั้นที่สุด_ ”

 

มิดเดิลดิทช์ลดโทรศัพท์มือถือเก็บ กระโดดเข้ากอดทอมและกดโทรศัพท์มือถือซึ่งยังต่อสายกับเบเนดิกต์และคริสแนบอก (น่าจะร้อน ควรจะร้อน รึมิดเดิลดิทช์อาจใส่เสื้อหนาพอ) “ฉันรักพวกนายเหมือนที่ฉันรักตัวละครซิทคอมชะมัดเลย ให้ตายเถอะ แล้วทอมกับเบเนดิกต์อาจจะเหมือนอยู่กับฉันมาสักห้าซีซั่นได้ แต่นายอีกคนเพิ่งเพิ่มมาแค่ซีซั่นเดียวเอง” ทอมโดนรัดแน่นจนผมน้ำตาลอ่อนบังเต็มหน้า

 

บรรดาคนดูต่างทำป้องปากตะโกนล้อเลียนตัวละครเอกกำลังพึมพำแผ่วเบาเกี่ยวกับแวมไพร์ ดังลั่นจนแค่เสียงหัวเราะกระหึ่มกลับทำให้ทุกอย่างดูสว่างไสว เสียงมิดเดิลดิทช์สูดจมูกไม่ได้หลบพ้นโสตของทอม

 

ตัวละครชายบนจอกำลังเร่งตัวละครหญิง “ _พูดสิ พูดออกมาดังๆ_ ” แล้วตัวละครหญิงห่อไหล่ ค่อยๆ กล่าว “ _แวมไพร์_ ”

 

ทอมและมิดเดิลดิทช์ช่วยกันประคองโทรศัพท์มือถือ เปิดลำโพงดังจนสุด ปล่อยเบเนดิกต์ตะโกน _“_ _ไม่ หมอนั่นเร็ว ฆ่าไม่ตาย แล้วก็ไม่มีวันแก่ขึ้น หมอนั่นคือโอลาฟจากโฟรเซ่น_ _!”_

 

 

Ò

 

 

ส้นรองเท้ายกขึ้นเล็กน้อยเมื่อต้องทำมุมเอียงบัวรดน้ำไปข้างหน้ามากขึ้น เขาตัดสินใจซื้อบัวรดน้ำเล็กคอยาวใบใหม่แทนความพยายามซ่อมรอยแตกตัวกระบวยอันเก่า นานวันเข้าที่จับเริ่มมีรอยแตกตามจากตรงจุดเชื่อม ส่วนผิวหน้ากระถางเป็นสีดินดำเช่นเคย คริสไม่ได้ฝากให้เขาดูแลต้นไม้ระหว่างที่เจ้าตัวไปทำงาน แต่ทอมกลับพบว่าตนยิ่งหาโอกาสรดน้ำกระถางต้นไม้นั้นอย่างเปิดเผยประหนึ่งว่ามันอยู่บนระเบียงเขาเสียเอง

 

(“ _ฉันว่ามันกลายเป็นงานอดิเรกของนายไปแล้วล่ะ แบบพวกที่ชอบนั่งตกปลาโดยไม่ใช้เหยื่อ แค่อยากนั่งทอดหุ่ยกับถือคันเบ็ด_ ” มิดเดิลดิทช์วิเคราะห์ ใจหนึ่งทอมอยากโดนบอกว่าเป็นพฤติกรรมที่พิลึกพิลั่น ควรหยุดเสียที “ _ขอกระถางนั้นจากเพื่อนบ้านนายเลยเถอะ_ ”) ทอมนั่งลง หยิบกระดาษเขียนจดหมายขึ้นรับปลายปากกา

 

 

Ò

 

 

รุสโซมาเคาะห้องเรียกเขาช่วงหัวค่ำหลายวันต่อมา เธออยู่ในชุดลำลองห่มเสื้อถักเป็นลายตาห่างแล้ว และสีทั้งหมดก็เข้ากับต่างหูพลาสติกชิ้นใหญ่เช่นเคย “ครับ?”

 

“ฉันทำบราวนี่ถาดใหญ่อยากจะให้คุณเป็นการขอบคุณ แต่ช่วงนี้ฉันปวดข้อมือ คุณช่วยลงไปเอาทีได้ไหม”

 

ทอมประหลาดใจพร้อมกับกับที่ละล่ำละลักทั้งขอบคุณและต้องการรับแค่น้ำใจ รุสโซเม้มปาก ส่ายนิ้วชี้ไม่ยอมให้ปฏิเสธ สีหน้าเธอสดใสเบิกบานในลักษณะที่มักพบเห็นได้ช่วงเปิดรายการข่าวเช้า

 

“เมื่อเช้าฉันเห็นคุณรีบออกไปพร้อมกล่องใหญ่เลยไม่ทันเรียกไว้”

 

“ผมรีบไปที่ไปรษณีย์น่ะครับ”

 

“ส่งของให้เบนเขาเหรอ”

 

“เปล่าครับ”

 

ทั้งสองหยุดหน้าประตู รุสโซมองเขาครู่ใหญ่กว่าเธอจะเปิดประตูเชื้อเชิญแขกให้ตามเข้ามาข้างใน

 

ห้องของทอมเมื่อเปิดประตูเข้ามา ครัวอยู่ด้านข้างประตู และเมื่อเรียกครัวเขาก็แค่หมายถึงเตาไฟฟ้า อ่างล้างจานและตู้เย็น กับพวกตู้เก็บของด้านบนด้านล่างเท่านั้นเอง ห้องของรุสโซจัดบริเวณครัวอยู่ตรงกลาง โต๊ะเกาะ เตาอบ เครื่องล้างจานพร้อมครัน กั้นด้วยกำแพงทำใหม่ตกแต่งเจาะช่องเป็นลวดลายสวยงามกับเคาน์เตอร์ไม้ ส่วนกำแพงข้างประตูทางเข้ามีทั้งตู้เก็บจานชามเคลือบวางตั้งรวมกับพวกตุ๊กตาแก้ว โต๊ะทรงกลมกับชุดเก้าอี้สี่ตัว แก้วน้ำ ถ้วยชา จานมีเศษบิสกิตค้างบนโต๊ะปนกับกองไพ่ยังไม่เก็บ เธอไม่มีประตูห้องนอน ใช้เพียงเสาต้นใหญ่สองต้นบังสายตาเอา

 

ทอมซึมซับสีขาว สีชมพูไม้โรสวู้ดและครีมดั่งไม่เคยเห็น อย่างน้อยก็คงในจินตนาการถึงห้องแต่ละห้องภายในตึกนี้ เพดานห้องเขากับคริสหน้าตาต่างกันนิดหน่อย ประตูระเบียงเป็นคนละแบบ ทว่าโดยรวมแล้วห้องพวกเขารูปร่างคล้ายกันมากทีเดียว ทั้งตำแหน่งครัว ห้องนอน และโทนสีไม้ทั่วพื้น จริงอยู่ฮอปกินส์วางตัวเป็นเจ้าของพร้อมหลักการ “ _จะทำอะไรก็ทำ แค่อย่าเสียงดังวุ่นวาย_ ” เต็มเปี่ยม ทอมไม่คิดว่านั่นหมายถึงดัดแปลงห้องเช่าขนาดนี้ ขนาดห้องของรุสโซดูจะเป็นสองห้องถูกรวมกันภายหลัง บางทีนั่นอธิบายสีทาผนังคนละโทนลิบลับกับผนังโทนส้มสนิมของพวกเขา หลายแห่งทั่วผนังสีเปลี่ยนไม่เท่ากัน เว้นช่องว่างเป็นทรงสี่เหลี่ยม แต่ตัวสีทาก็ยังจัดว่าใหม่กว่าสีผนังในห้องพักชั้นสอง ตอนทอมเพิ่งย้ายเข้ามาหลายเท่า

 

รุสโซหยิบถาดบราวนี่อบใหม่ออกมาวางบนโต๊ะเกาะ ใกล้กลุ่มขวดเครื่องปรุง “อยากลองชิมดูก่อนไหม แล้วพายครั้งนั้นถูกปากคุณหรือเปล่า”

 

“อร่อยมากเลยครับ คุณรุสโซ คริสกับผมพยายามเดากันน่าดูเลยว่าคุณเป็นเชฟหรือเปล่า”

 

“ตายจริง พวกคุณนี่ล่ะก็” เธอไม่ได้แสดงท่าทีเขินอายตามคำพูด เพียงกอดอกมองบราวนี่ผลงานตนอย่างภูมิใจ “ฉันเคยไปเรียนเมื่อนานมากแล้ว หนึ่งในเวิร์คช็อปที่เพื่อนหาให้ จนมันกลายเป็นงานอดิเรกน่ะ ทำได้อยู่แค่พายช็อกโกแลต บราวนี่ แล้วก็ช็อกโกแลตร้อน ไม่สิ นั่นฉันทำได้นานก่อนไปเรียน เครื่องดื่มโปรดของลูกชายคนโตน่ะ”

 

มีโดลเลอร์เป็นโรคเบาหวาน และเคยเป็นทหาร นั่นเขาเพิ่งรู้จากงานแต่งงานของเบเนดิกต์ อเล็กซานเดอร์กำลังเรียนตัดเย็บ ส่วนรุสโซมีลูกชายสองคน และเลี้ยงเพนกวิน

 

“เพนกวินล่ะครับ”

 

“ลูกชายมารับไปแล้วล่ะ เดิมมันอยู่กับแฟนของเขาน่ะ ช่วงที่เขาไม่อยู่ แฟนของเขาดูแลให้ แต่ตอนนั้นทั้งสองเลิกกันก่อนเขาได้กลับบ้าน ฉันเลยรับมาดูแลให้ชั่วคราว” ท่าทางการบรรจงตัดบราวนี่ใส่จาน เลื่อนให้ทอมดูเศร้าหมองลง “คุณเป็นบรรณารักษ์ใช่ไหม ทอม”

 

“ครับ”

 

“พวกเราไม่ค่อยคุยกันเลยนะ” หญิงสูงวัยกว่าลากเก้าอี้มานั่ง ทอมตัดมุมบราวนี่ชิม รสชาติเข้มข้นของโกโก้กับสัมผัสชุ่มฉ่ำทำให้เขาได้แต่ยิ้มและชมเปาะ ซึ่งรุสโซก็เพียงหัวเราะรับ เธอกุมมือตัวเองวางไว้บนโต๊ะ “ถ้าฉันจะเดาว่าคุณชอบหนังสือคงไม่ได้ผิดไปไกลเท่าไรสินะ”

 

“กับชอบอะไรหลายอย่างรวมถึงข้ออ้างในการได้อยู่ในหอสมุดด้วย” ทอมตอบ “ผมพบเพื่อนคนแล้วคนเล่าที่นั่น”

 

เธอก้มหน้าลง พึมพำ “ฉันดีใจด้วยนะ”

 

หยดน้ำหล่นลงกระทบผิวโต๊ะ อารามตกใจ ทอมปล่อยส้อมกระแทกจานแล้วเด้งตัวขึ้นลุก “คุณรุสโซ เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ”

 

“ไม่ ฉันไม่เป็นอะไร” เธอใช้ปลายนิ้วเช็ดน้ำตาโดยที่ปลายเล็บตะไบโค้งทาสีเบจไม่เกี่ยวโดนเนื้อตัวเอง “ลูกชายของฉันเพิ่งออกจากคุกน่ะ แล้วพวกเราต้องปรับตัวกันเยอะทีเดียว ฉันเลยค่อนข้างจะหวั่นไหวนิดหน่อย แล้วคุณก็อยู่ตรงหน้าฉัน สุภาพแล้วก็น่ารักมาก” ปากเธอเริ่มเบะ ทอมตะปบเสื้อตัวเองหาผ้าเช็ดหน้า ทว่าเธอฮึดกักทุกอย่างไว้ด้วยการสูดลมหายใจเฮือกใหญ่เอง

 

“ให้ผมออกไปไหมครับ คุณรุสโซ ผมขอโทษนะครับ”

 

“ไม่ ไม่ใช่ความผิดคุณเลย พระเจ้า ไม่ใช่ของคุณแน่ๆ ทอม ฉันต่างหากที่ต้องขอโทษ” เธอเริ่มขยับไปมา หยิบพวกจานชามที่ไม่มีใครใช้ขึ้นมาเช็ด หันหลังให้ทอม “ฉันแค่คิดว่ามันควรจะพอสักที พอได้แล้ว เราเป็นเพื่อนบ้านกัน เราควรทำตัวดีต่อกันกว่านี้”

 

“คุณรุสโซ” ทอมค่อยๆ เรียกเธอใหม่ “อยากให้ผมตามใครให้ไหมครับ”

 

แรงเช็ดปัดจานหลุดมือเธอเสียเอง กระแทกแตกบนพื้น

 

 

Ò

 

 

“ _แล้วเธอก็ไล่นายออกจากห้องเลยเหรอ_ ”

 

“ใช่ แต่ฉันขอช่วยเธอเอาเศษจานไปทิ้งก่อน”

 

เขานั่งกอดข้อศอกอยู่หน้าโต๊ะทำงาน เบเนดิกต์กับฉากหลังเป็นกำแพงอิฐกับที่ห้อยเสื้อโค้ทและหมวกฝังติดผนัง เบเนดิกต์ลูบใบหน้าลง ขบคิดหนัก “ _ที่งานแต่ง ฮอปกินส์บอกแค่พวกเขามาด้วยกัน แปลกนิดหน่อย แต่ฉันเดาว่าเพราะพวกเขาอยากเที่ยวแถวนั้นด้วยกันต่อเลยตามฮอปกินส์มางานแต่งสักหน่อย_ ”

 

“ฮอปกินส์ไม่ได้แต่งงานใช่ไหม”

 

“ _เท่าที่ฉันรู้ก็ไม่_ ” เบเนดิกต์เอนหลังพิงลึกเข้าไปในเก้าอี้

“เบน ตอนนายถามฮอปกินส์เรื่องเช่าที่นี่ให้ฉัน เขาพูดว่ายังไงบ้าง”

 

คนอายุมากกว่าเม้มปากทวนความทรงจำ “ _ไม่มีอะไรพิเศษ ก็แค่ถามว่านายเป็นเพื่อนสนิทฉันใช่ไหม ชื่ออะไร นิสัยการใช้ชีวิตเป็นยังไง ให้ฉันสาบานว่านายจะไม่ใช่พวกนักเต้นแท็ปหรือพวกคลั่งเครื่องเสียง ฉันบอกว่านายเงียบเหมือนปากกาหมึกซึม นึกภาพออกไหม ไม่มีเสียงกดไส้เข้าออกให้หงุดหงิดด้วยซ้ำ แล้วฉันก็มาบอกให้นายติดต่อฮอปกินส์ไปเลย”_

 

“มันมีอะไรแปลกๆ ฉันนึกว่าทุกคนที่นี่ต่างคนต่างอยู่ แต่คืนก่อนวันงานแต่งนั่น รุสโซตั้งใจเอาพายมาให้ฉันตอนดึก ฉันได้ยินเธอบอกว่ารู้ว่าฉันตื่นอยู่จากมีโดลเลอร์ เพราะมีโดลเลอร์ออกมาเห็นฉันกำลังหาหนังสือให้นายจากลังที่ฉันเอาไปไว้บนนั้น มันใกล้ห้องเขาพอดี ผ้าที่ห่อปกหนังสือ รุสโซก็ไปขอมาจากอเล็กซานเดอร์ บอกตามตรง ตอนนี้คนในตึกที่ดูจะไม่เกี่ยวกับใครเลยจริงๆ น่าจะเป็นคนห้องฝั่งตรงข้ามรุสโซที่เกลียดบลูเบอร์รี่แล้วก็เลี้ยงอีกัวน่า”

 

“ _นายลองถามฮอปกินส์ดูสิ_ ”

 

“ฉันรู้สึกแปลกๆ แล้วฮอปกินส์ก็น่าจะเกี่ยวด้วย พวกเขาทำเหมือนเป็นคนแปลกหน้าอยู่ร่วมบ้านเดียวกันมาเป็นปีๆ ทำไม แล้วอยู่ดีๆ รุสโซก็เริ่มทำเหมือนพวกเขาไม่เคยวางตัวกันแบบนั้น”

 

“ _เป็นไปได้ขนาดไหนว่าที่จริงแล้วสามคนนั้นสนิทกันแต่พวกเขาอยู่ในโปรแกรมพิทักษ์พยาน เลยต้องทำเป็นไม่รู้จักกัน_ ”

 

“แต่อยู่ในตึกเดียวกันงั้นเหรอ”

 

“ _ง่ายต่อการจับตาและดูแลไง_ ”

ทอมส่ายหน้าใส่เบเนดิกต์ หมอนั่นทำหน้ามุ่ย บ่ายหน้ามองทางอื่นที่เขาเห็นไกลเกินกว่าในจอคอมพิวเตอร์ไม่ได้ว่าทางนั้นมีอะไรวางอยู่บ้าง ข้อความและโปสการ์ดตลกโปกฮาบ่นเรื่องความไม่ลงรอยระหว่างสามีภรรยาเรื่องจัดแต่งห้อง แต่เท่าที่ทอมสังเกตเห็นข้ามไหล่สองข้าง บ้านหลังนั้นเป็นบ้านของเพื่อนรักและคนรักของเพื่อนแน่แท้ มุมจอมีปากขวดซอสทรงเพนกวินยาง หัวกดฉีดซอสที่โซฟีกับเขาช่วยกันตามหาซื้อให้เบเนดิกต์เป็นของขวัญวันเกิดอายุครบสามสิบ เบเนดิกต์เอามันไปกรอกน้ำแล้วไล่ฉีดใส่หลังทั้งสองแทบตลอดงาน กระทั่งโซฟีเข็นเค้กออกมา คนรักก็ก้มลงเป่าเทียนพร้อมหันหัวเพนกวินใส่หน้าเธอ

 

“เธอพูดถึงพวกเราเป็นเพื่อนบ้านกัน ควรทำตัวดีต่อกันกว่านี้”

 

“ _ฉันเล่าให้โซฟีฟังว่านายสุภาพจนมีคนร้องไห้ได้ไหม_ ”

 

เขาขยำกระดาษเขียนจดหมายฉบับที่มีแต่รอยขีดฆ่า ปาใส่จอ เบเนดิกต์มีกะใจเล่นด้วยจึงทำท่าหลบ

 

“ _ใจเย็นน่า ฉันว่าเธอคงมีปัญหาส่วนตัวอะไรสักอย่าง แล้วตอนนี้กำลังอยู่ในสภาวะอยากเล่าให้คนอื่นฟังแต่ก็ไม่อยากเล่าให้คนอื่นฟัง_ ”

 

คนอายุน้อยกว่ายกชาดื่ม “เหมือนตอนที่นายเครียดกับวิทยานิพนธ์แต่ไม่อยากระบายกับใคร --”

 

“ _ไม่เหมือน_ ”

 

“แล้วคืนหนึ่งที่นายไปนั่งพิมพ์งานในคาเฟ่ --”

 

“ _หยุดเลย_ ”

 

“จนร้านใกล้ปิด นายบอกพนักงานว่านายอยากสมัครเป็นกาน้ำชาให้ร้าน”

 

มีคนระเบิดหัวเราะสนั่น ฝั่งอยู่ตามลำพังในห้องตัวเองบอกได้ทันทีว่านั่นเสียงโซฟี เขาได้ยินเสียงตบโต๊ะระรัวตามมา ทอมหวังว่าโซฟีไม่ได้ดื่มน้ำอยู่ แล้วกำลังเลือกไม่ถูกว่าจะสำลักหรือขำสามีเธอดี แม้ไม่ต้องห่วงว่าเบเนดิกต์จะช่วยลูบหลังเธอไหมหากเกิดขึ้นจริง

 

โทรศัพท์ข้างแป้นพิมพ์สั่น ทอมยกหน้าจอขึ้นดู

 

“คริส”

 

“ _ไง ฉันเห็นข้อความนายแล้ว ซึ่ง ใช่ ธอมป์สันเป็นคนแนะนำตึกนั้นให้ฉัน เธอบอกว่ามีคนรู้จักอยู่ที่นั่นน่ะ_ ” ทุกคำหนักอึ้งด้วยความง่วง

 

“ผมว่าคุณไปพักก่อนดีกว่า”

 

“ _แต่พอฉันลองถามว่าคนไหน เพราะในตึกพวกเรามีกันแค่นี้ ยายนั่นบอกว่าไม่รู้_ ”

 

ทอมยกโทรศัพท์ออกห่างเพื่อมองจอโดยไม่ได้คาดหวังว่าต้องเกิดผลอะไร เขาแนบหูหาเครื่องมือสื่อสารต่อ

 

“ _ฉันก็อยากเข้าใจพอจะอธิบายต่อได้หรอกนะ แต่ตอนนี้สมองฉันกับเคทรวมกันยังไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเลขฐานสิบกันเลย ธอมป์สันกลับไปก่อนแล้วเพราะเราอยู่คนละทีม แล้วเจ้าโคตรพ่อโคตรแม่สเตริโอไทป์แห่งชนชั้นสูงนี่ทำให้บริษัทส่งอีกทีมดูแลเครื่องชุดใหม่มา เพื่อเอาคนของเรากลับไปเล่นโยคะผ่อนคลายจิต ฉันจะส่งเบอร์ไปให้ พรุ่งนี้ -- วันนี้ นั่นแหละ บ้าเอ๊ย เคท นี่กี่โมงแล้ว_ ” ยิ่งพูดเสียงอีกด้านยิ่งฟังยากขึ้น คริสเริ่มงึมงำครางฮึ่มแทรก

 

“ตอนนี้ห้าทุ่ม คริส แต่ผมจำได้ว่าเมื่อเย็นคุณบอกผมว่าพวกคุณไม่ได้นอนกันตั้งแต่เมื่อคืน”

 

“ _ราตรีสวัสดิ์_ ”

 

“ราตรีสวัสดิ์ครับ แล้วก็…”

 

“ _หืม_ ”

 

“ขอบคุณนะครับ คริสโตเฟอร์”

 

ในห้องเรียน เมื่อหัดสะกดชื่อตัวเองอยู่กับเพื่อนร่วมห้อง เขาสงสัยที่มาของแต่ละตัวอักษรที่คัดลงบนกระดาษ ทำไมมันถึงมาอยู่ตรงนี้ ทำไมคุณถึงอยู่ตรงนั้น ทำไมเธออยู่ตรงโน้น ทุกปลายไส้ดินสอไม้ซึ่งยกขึ้นแล้วกดลงไปอีกครั้ง บางคนอาจได้ใช้สีเทียน เขามองชื่อบนกระดาษ มองตัวหนังสือเรียบเรียงข้างกัน พลางนึกถึงความมหัศจรรย์ที่มันมารวมกันตรงนั้น กว่ามันจะมาอยู่ตรงนั้น ดั่งเช่นที่กว่าตัวเขาและคนอื่นจะไปปรากฏต่อหน้ากันและกัน

 

เขาชอบชื่อของเบเนดิกต์ เขาชอบชื่อของไอดริส รวมถึงเสียงขี้เล่นในชื่อมิดเดิลดิทช์ และความละม้ายคล้ายกับกระดิ่งเสียงใสของเดนนิงส์

 

เขาชอบชื่อของคริสโตเฟอร์

 

ครั้งวางสาย ทอมหันความสนใจกลับมายังคอมพิวเตอร์ ไหล่ยกสะดุ้งเมื่อเห็นโซฟีนั่งแจมอยู่ข้างเบเนดิกต์ “ _ท่าทางเป็นเรื่องจริงจังนะ เบน คุณให้ทอมไปเช่าอพาร์ตเมนต์แก๊งอะไรหรือเปล่า_ ”

 

“ _เงินผมอยู่กับโปรแกรมพิทักษ์พยาน_ ”

 

“ _งั้นฉันขอลงกับแก๊งเพื่อนที่มีส่วนผิดในคดีฆาตกรรมร่วมกัน_ ”

 

“ราตรีสวัสดิ์ทั้งสองคนตรงนี้ด้วยเลยแล้วกัน”

 

ทอมกดปิดหน้าต่างสไกป์ ไม่คิดรอจนถึงตาโซฟีเกทับด้วยโอกาสที่ในอพาร์ตเมนต์นี้อาจยังมีศพซ่อนอยู่ข้างหลังผนังสักห้อง

 

 

Ò

 

 

ทีแรกชายหนุ่มผู้เริ่มรู้สึกอยู่ผิดที่ผิดทางไม่อยากขยับไปไหนเท่าไรนัก แต่ตึกสูงลิ่วตระหง่านและถนนทางเข้าออกรถ รวมถึงวงเลี้ยวรถข้างไหนค่อนข้างพลุกพล่าน เขาจึงตัดสินใจยืนชิดกับกำแพงกระจกข้างนอก หลบเลี่ยงระลอกผู้คน รอคอยตามคำขอในโทรศัพท์มือถือ _คุณช่วยมาหาฉันที่บริษัทได้ไหม พรุ่งนี้เวลาเที่ยงครึ่ง ฉันคิดว่าเราควรเจอกัน_ _\- ท. ธอมป์สัน_

 

นาฬิกาจวนขยับตัวเลขเป็นเที่ยงครึ่ง มีสายเรียกเข้า ทอมกดรับสายจังหวะเดียวกับที่เห็นผู้หญิงสวมเสื้อสูทเทาทับชุดกระโปรงขาว กำลังยกโทรศัพท์มือถือแนบหูและสอดส่องสายตามองหาใคร ทันทีที่ดวงตาสบตรง พวกเขาบอกได้แทบทันทีว่าเป็นอีกฝ่าย

 

“คุณธอมป์สัน --"

 

“ฉันขอโทษด้วย เรื่องวันนั้นน่ะ ที่ฉันไปทุบประตูห้องคุณ”

 

ทอมกะพริบตาปริบๆ เกือบลืมสนิทใจ

 

มิดเดิลดิทช์โทรมาตามตัวเขาตอนทั้งสองเพิ่งตัดสินใจย้ายสถานที่ไปนั่งคุยกันในสตาร์บัคส์ โดยทอมไม่ทราบเช่นกันว่าตนทำได้เช่นไร แต่ก็กล่อมให้ธอมป์สันยอมรับกาแฟจากเขาสำเร็จ “วันนั้นฉันเหนื่อยมากก็จริง แต่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าเผลอตัวไปได้ยังไงนอกจากเลือดขึ้นหน้า ฉันคิดว่าตอนนั้นฉันแอบดีใจด้วยซ้ำที่คริสไม่เปิดประตู ฉันเลยมีข้ออ้างให้ออกแรงบ้าง ขอโทษด้วยอีกครั้งนะ”

 

“วันนั้นเกิดอะไรขึ้นเหรอครับ ถ้าคุณไม่ว่าอะไร”

 

“ประหลาดใจที่คริสไม่เผาฉันให้ฟัง” ธอมป์สันกลอกตาถึงเพื่อนนอกเมืองขณะนี้ “เพื่อนร่วมทีมฉันเป็นไอ้งั่ง ก็เท่านั้นแหละ เขาหาเรื่องฉันทั้งวัน จิกเรื่องฉันใช้ภาพลักษณ์ทหารกับโควต้าที่ว่าต้องรับผู้หญิงเข้าทำงาน ฉันไปแจ้งกับฝ่ายเอชอาร์ ฝ่ายเอชอาร์ทำให้ฉันประสาทล้ากว่าเดิม พอกลับโต๊ะมาฉันเห็นว่าของหายไป ก็เลยฟิวส์ขาด” นิ้วเห็นเส้นแนวโค้งตรงข้อและเรียบตึงระหว่างข้อเกี่ยวเส้นผมดำประบ่า “เจอพวกตัวอย่างน่าสังเวชใจมาเยอะ”

 

“ผมเสียใจด้วยครับ”

 

“ช่างมันเถอะ คุณอยากถามฉันเรื่องฉันแนะนำอพาร์ตเมนต์นั้นให้คริสได้ยังไงโดยไม่รู้ว่าฉันเป็นเพื่อนกับใครในนั้นใช่ไหม” ทอมค่อยๆ พยักหน้า “มีคนส่งของมาให้ผ่านพวกองค์กรการกุศลกับการ์ดคริสต์มาส เขียนแบบไม่ระบุผู้รับ ก็เหมือนพวกของบริจาคหรือการ์ดให้กำลังใจทั่วไปนั่นแหละ แต่ตอนนั้นคนแจกจ่ายของสนิทกับฉันแล้วเห็นที่อยู่สำหรับส่งกลับเป็นเมืองนี้ เขาเลยคิดว่าคงดีถ้าจะเก็บเอามาให้ฉัน”

 

“แล้วมันดีหรือเปล่าครับ” เขาพลั้งปาก “ขอโทษครับ”

 

ธอมป์สันอมรอยยิ้ม ยิ่งขับโหนกแก้มเธอเด่นสง่า “ไม่ต้องคิดมากหรอก ที่นี่ยังเป็นบ้านของฉัน ไม่งั้นคงไม่เข้ากองทัพ ฉันเขียนตอบกลับไปขอบคุณ จากนั้นก็มีการ์ดมาอีก คราวนี้จ่าหน้าถึงฉัน มันกลายเป็นธีมว่าทางนั้นจะส่งมาเวลาหาวันกับการ์ดโอกาสพิเศษได้ เราเลยไม่ได้แลกเปลี่ยนรายละเอียดกันเท่าไร ฉันรู้แค่เป็นผู้หญิงกับที่พัก เราแลกเปลี่ยนกันว่ารอบด้านของเราเป็นยังไง พออ่านแล้วฉันคิดว่าที่อยู่ของเธอน่ารักดี ตอนกลับมา คริสย้ายตามฉันมาเมืองนี้แล้วยังหาห้องเช่าไม่ได้ ฉันเลยแนะนำที่นี่ คิดว่าจะได้มีข้ออ้างไปหาเธอด้วย”

 

“แล้วคุณ…”

 

“ฉันเจอคนที่ฉันเกลียดขี้หน้าแถวนั้นเข้าก่อน เลยไม่ได้ไปเหยียบแถวนั้นอีกเลยจนกระทั่งวันที่เกือบพังประตูคุณนั่นแหละ” ธอมป์สันหงายข้อมือดูนาฬิกา “ฉันต้องไปแล้ว ขอบคุณสำหรับกาแฟนะ” เธอลุก

 

“เดี๋ยวครับ คุณธอมป์สัน” ทอมตามไปหยุดเธอ พวกเขาออกมาพ้นร้านกาแฟ เสียงกระดิ่งประตูสั่นทิ้งไว้เบื้องหลัง “อะไรที่ในการ์ดเล่าถึงอพาร์ตเมนต์นั้น แล้วทำให้คุณชอบหรือครับ”

 

“เพื่อนกับครอบครัวน่ะ” ธอมป์สันตอบอย่างง่ายดาย เพราะนั่นคงเป็นคำจากบนแผ่นการ์ด “เธอบอกว่าที่อพาร์ตเมนต์ไม่มีใครเกี่ยวข้องกันทางสายเลือดเลย แต่ทุกคนเป็นเพื่อนที่เข้ามาอยู่ด้วยกันเพราะอยากเป็นครอบครัว” หญิงสาวยกมือโบกบอกลา

 

 

Ò

 

 

เขาค้นชื่อรุสโซ เขาคนชื่ออเล็กซานเดอร์ เขาค้นชื่อมีโดลเลอร์และฮอปกินส์ จากคอมพิวเตอร์ในหอสมุด บัญชีชื่อเล็กซานเดอร์ท่วมเฟสบุ๊คตามที่นึกหวั่น ทอมเริ่มถอดใจตอนไล่ถึงบัญชีที่หนึ่งร้อยห้าแล้วเห็นบัญชีที่ไม่ใช้รูปหน้าคนราวร้อยละสี่สิบ ฮอปกินส์โฆษณาบริการรับฝากดูแลเด็กด้วยใบปลิว โปสเตอร์ และหนังสือพิมพ์ท้องถิ่น ไม่มีข้อมูลบนอินเตอร์เน็ตนอกจากข้อมูลงานวิชาการตามเว็บมหาวิทยาลัยกับเว็บหอสมุดแห่งชาติ เขาไม่รู้ชื่อเต็มอีกสองคน เขาไม่รู้ว่าลูกชายรุสโซเข้าคุกช่วงไหน ตอนนี้อายุเท่าไร

 

ทอมปลดแว่นลง นวดเปลือกตาล้า เขาลองค้นรายชื่อโรงเรียนสอนตัดเย็บผ้า จากนั้นก็ค้นพบว่ามีโรงเรียนดั่งกล่าวทั่วไปหมดทั้งใหญ่ทั้งเล็ก ไหนจะร้านเสื้อผ้าอันเป็นธุรกิจส่วนตัวที่เจ้าของร้านเปิดรับสอนเพิ่มรายได้ โรงเรียนกับเวิร์คช็อปสอนทำขนมเยอะยิ่งกว่า

 

นิ้วพิมพ์พวกภาพสถานที่จากรูปถ่ายแต่ละกรอบในห้องรุสโซ ตามด้วยชื่อเธอบ้าง คำว่าชมรมบ้าง มาถึงช่วงนี้ ชายหนุ่มชักเวทนาตัวเอง มิดเดิลดิทช์แนะนำให้แอบไปเปิดตู้จดหมายหาชื่อเต็มอเล็กซานเดอร์ (นำไปสู่การถกเถียงกันว่าเส้นแบ่งระหว่างอยากรู้อยากเห็นกับสะกดรอยอยู่ตรงไหน)

 

“พวกคุณทำอะไรกันอยู่น่ะ” เดนนิงส์เคาะประตูห้อง สองหนุ่มประสานเสียงสาธยายถึงยามบ่ายอันน่าเบื่อและสุดปกติ เธอหรี่ตา แกว่งซองเอกสารสีเปลือกมะขามไปมาโดยจับเพียงตรงเชือกพันกระดุมปิดปากห่อ “มีคนของโรงเรียนอัลเบิร์ตเอาเอกสารมาให้ เรื่องรายชื่อกับเวลาสำหรับกิจกรรมหนังสือนอกเวลาที่คุณวางไว้”

 

“เอ๋” ทอมรีบสลับหน้าจอเช็คกล่องอีเมล์เข้า “ผมไม่ได้รับอีเมล์อะไรจากโรงเรียนที่เราติดต่อไปเรื่องโปรแกรมเลย”

 

มือมิดเดิลดิทช์ชูกลางอากาศขณะอีกมือเลื่อนนิ้วไปบนหน้าจอโทรศัพท์มือถือ “แน่ละ เพราะพวกเราลืมเปลี่ยนอีเมล์กับเบอร์โทรศัพท์บนหน้าเว็บติดต่อ มันยังเป็นอีเมล์ของเบเนดิกต์อยู่เลย”

 

หัวหน้าบรรณารักษ์ปิดหน้ากูเกิ้ลทิ้ง เขาออกไปขอโทษคนจากโรงเรียนมัธยม และกลับมาช่วยกันรื้อ รวบรวมอีเมล์ที่พลาดไปจากกล่องอีเมล์หัวหน้าคนเก่ากันทั้งบ่าย เลยชั่วโมงแสงอาทิตย์สุดท้ายประจำวัน

 

 

Ò

 

 

“มืดแล้วแฮะ” เดนนิงส์พึมพำ ล้วงมือซุกกระเป๋ากระโปรง รอทอมล็อคกุญแจประตูหน้า เจ้าหน้าที่คนอื่นกลับกันหมดแล้ว เหลือเพียงพวกเขาที่อยู่จัดการอีเมล์ย้อนหลังทั้งหมด กระทั่งเบเนดิกต์ยังไม่อยากเชื่อหูถึงขั้นอ้อนวอนขอให้เปิดสไกป์เพื่อขอดูไปด้วยว่าตนพลาดอะไรไปบ้าง “เมื่อก่อนหอสมุดปิดช้ากว่านี้ใช่ไหม ดึกด้วยซ้ำ ฉันจำได้รางๆ พอกลับมาอีกทีก็กลายเป็นปิดตั้งแต่เย็น”

 

“พอรวมเข้ากับพิพิธภัณฑ์เลยถูกบังคับให้เปลี่ยนเวลาปิดตามพิพิธภัณฑ์” ทอมบอก “บอร์ดพิจารณาว่าทางเดินกับพวกทางเชื่อมระหว่างกันมันซับซ้อน ดูแลแยก อาจจะต้องจ้างยามรักษาความปลอดภัยเพิ่ม ก็เลยเปลี่ยนเวลาปิดของฝั่งพวกเราแทน”

 

“โอเค เดี๋ยวนะ พวกเราอายุห่างกันไม่กี่ปีเอง คุณรู้หมดนั่นได้ยังไงน่ะ มันน่าจะเปลี่ยนตั้งแต่พวกเรายังวัยรุ่นกันอยู่เลย”

 

“ผมไม่ค่อยได้ไปไหนไกลจากที่นี่นักหรอก ตั้งแต่สมัยเรียนแล้ว”

 

“ฉันบอกแล้วอัลบั้มรูปของนายถึงมีแต่ฉากหลังเป็นชั้นหนังสือ” มิดเดิลดิทช์ปั้นเสียงสะอึกสะอื้น

 

“แค่เวลาฉันไปเที่ยวฉันไม่ได้ไปกับพวกนายต่างหาก” เขาแย้ง

 

เดนนิงส์เหยียดสองแขนสุดไหล่ กระโดดโลดเต้นลงบันไดกว้างไปครึ่งทาง อีกครึ่งทางไถสะโพกลงตามราวเหล็กข้างทางลาดสำหรับรถเข็น “แต่ตอนไปเยี่ยมเบเนดิกต์ พวกเราจะไปกันหมดนี่ใช่ไหม ฉันต้องการโร้ดทริปที่ฉันไม่ต้องเป็นคนขับรถเองมาก”

 

“ช่วง GISHWHES ไง”

 

“นั่นต้องรอช่วงซัมเมอร์เลยไม่ใช่เหรอ เบเนดิกต์เฉาจนโซฟีต้องเอาเขาไปทำปุ๋ยแทนก่อนพอดี” ทอมหัวเราะ “ผมตั้งใจจะเอาหนังสือที่จะยกให้ห้องสมุดไปให้เขาเดือนหน้า”

 

ความคิด และเท้าเหยียบลงพื้นล่างสุด รวมถึงประโยคที่จบลงเกิดขึ้นพร้อมกัน ทอมยืนนิ่ง ขบคิดกรองความรู้สึกติดวูบข้างในหัว เกือบไม่ได้ยินคำชวน “เฮ้ ยังไงก็ป่านนี้แล้ว เราไปหาอะไรกินด้วยกันก่อนไหม”

 

“ผมเพิ่งนึกได้ว่ามีธุระอื่นค้างไว้”

 

เขากล่าวขอโทษลวกๆ อันน่านึกอยากตำหนิตัวเองภายหลัง มือยึดสายกระเป๋าไว้ติดบ่าระหว่างเร่งฝีเท้าวิ่งไปบนบาทวิถี รีบร้อนขึ้นรถไฟใต้ดิน

 

มันเป็นแค่ความรู้สึก -- ทอมเตือนตัวเองเช่นนี้ ทว่าทั้งร่างกลับยิ่งอยู่ไม่สุข เขาก้าวข้ามบันไดทางขึ้นจากรถไฟใต้ดินทีละสองขั้น วิ่งบนทางม้าลาย ช่วงต้องหยุดรอข้ามและทำได้เพียงสาวเท้าเร็วๆ ยิ่งทวีความร้อนรน ชายหนุ่มไม่ชะลอฝีเท้าลงแม้ตัวตึกเป้าหมายอยู่ชัดแก่สายตา เขารีบร้อนขึ้นบันไดขั้นแล้วขั้นเล่า เลยผ่านชั้นห้องพักตัวเองไปยังชั้นบน

 

ช่องแคบแทรกกลางผนังด้านนอกห้องมีโดลเลอร์และบันไดขึ้นดาดฟ้าสภาพคล้ายเดิมจากภาพจำล่าสุดไม่กี่สัปดาห์ล่วงเลย เมื่อเขาเพิ่งแบกลังหนังสือเดิมมาฝากจนกว่าจะได้นำไปเมืองอื่น แต่หนนี้ทอมเดินหลบพวกลังกองซ้อนกันด้านหน้าเข้าสู่ส่วนลึกด้านหลัง

 

ไฟฉายด้านหลังโทรศัพท์มือถือสาดแสงกวาดไล่ความมืดอับ เขาไม่เคยมองหาอะไรตรงนี้เพราะเรื่องหมอนเลอะมูลหนูกับความเป็นจริงว่าทั้งหมดล้วนเป็นสิ่งของของคนอื่น บัดนี้มือขยับวนส่องไฟมองหาคำตอบตามความคาดหมายไร้เหตุผล

 

เรื่องทั้งหมดนี้ช่างไร้เหตุผลสิ้นดี

 

มันไม่มีหมอนเก่าตามฮอปกินส์เคยเตือน ทอมทราบเรื่องของเก่าซุกและสกปรกจากเจ้าของตึก แต่มันไม่มีอะไรพวกนั้นเลย เขาเจอแค่ลังคลุมผ้ามอมแมมอีกใบวางชิดผนัง ซ่อนอยู่หลังด่านลังของเล่นสัตว์เลี้ยงเอย เครื่องดูดฝุ่นพังๆ นั่นเอย

 

เขาดึงผ้าคลุมออก ผ้าที่คลุมลังไว้ดั่งผ้าคลุมสมบัติรอคนมาเจอแต่แรก ระมัดระวังเพียงใดฝุ่นพาลตลบเกาะลำคอชุ่มเหงื่อ

 

แสงไฟฉายกระทบแผ่นพลาสติกหนาทับรูปถ่าย กลางกรอบรูปซึ่งเข้าชุดกรอบรูปอื่นๆ ทั่วผนังห้องรุสโซ ทอมหยิบขึ้นมาดูคนห้าคนยืนเรียงแนวกระดาน ข้างหน้าตึกแห่งนี้ ทว่าชั้นล่างซึ่งเห็นได้ผ่านช่องว่างเล็กน้อยระหว่างตัวแต่ละคนยังไม่ได้กลายเป็นบริการดูแลเด็กดั่งทุกวันนี้ จากทางซ้ายมือ รุสโซผมบลอนด์เข้ม แต่งชุดสูทกระโปรง ถัดมาคือมีโดลเลอร์ยืนกอดอก แต่งกายลำลองดูสบายยกเว้นรองเท้าบู๊ตท่าทางหนักอึ้ง ฮอปกินส์หัวยุ่ง หนวดเคราสีเข้มกว่าปัจจุบันพอสมควร อเล็กซานเดอร์ยังอยู่ในช่วงวัยรุ่น ยิ้มแย้มแปลกตาสำหรับทอม

 

และ

 

“ไอดริส?”

 

เพื่อนเก่าของเขายืนริมขวาสุด บนใบหน้าสวมแว่นตากรอบบางซึ่งทอมจำได้เคยเห็นหัวหน้าบรรณารักษ์สมัยเขาเรียนหนังสือสวม ยามแย่งเรียงความที่ทอมไม่ยอมอวดไปอ่านได้สำเร็จ

 

ทอมคุกเข่า ก้มดูของชิ้นอื่น ทั้งลังมีเพียงกรอบรูป รูปรุสโซอยู่กับฮอปกินส์ สองคนในรูปดูสนิทสนมเกินจะเดินผ่าน ทักทายอรุณสวัสดิ์แล้วรีบแยกย้ายเช้าใครเช้ามัน อีกกรอบล้อมรูปอเล็กซานเดอร์ในชุดท่าทางจะเป็นชุดสำหรับงานพรอม ดวงตาเบิ่งกว้างจ้องทั้งหมดดั่งต้องการมองจนกว่าทุกอย่างจะหายไป กลายเป็นแค่ภาพตาฝาด มือสั่นหยิบกรอบรูปแรกขึ้นมา

 

เขาเหยียดขายืนช้าๆ หลบมุมหลังด้านข้าง

 

บนทางเดิน มีโดลเลอร์รอเขาอยู่

 

“คุณมีโดลเลอร์”

 

สัญชาตญาณชักมือข้างที่ถือกรอบรูปไปซ่อนข้างหลังระหว่างเดินหนีรังฝุ่น มีโดลเลอร์ถอนหายใจ ทำเสียงรำคาญ ไม่พูดพร่ำทำเพลง กระชากแขนทอมมาข้างหน้า ดึงกรอบรูปไปดั่งถอนวัชพืชในดินของตัวเอง

 

“ฉันบอกฮอปกินส์แล้วว่านี่มันไร้สาระ แต่หมอนั่นก็ดื้อด้าน” นิ้วแห้งแตกกดข้อมือทอมจนทั้งแขนเขาสั่น “ทำเรื่องงี่เง่าแค่เพราะความรู้สึก ทั้งหมอนั่น ทั้งรุสโซ นี่มันไม่ใช่ของของเธอมั้ง ไอ้หนุ่ม”

 

“ผมไม่เข้าใจ ทำไมพวกคุณต้องทำเหมือนหลบๆ ซ่อนๆ เรื่องที่พวกคุณสนิทกันแล้วก็รู้จักกับไอดริส”

 

“ไปให้ฮอปกินส์หรือรุสโซเล่านิทานให้ฟังซะสิ อย่ามาวอแวฉันทีหลังก็พอ” มีโดลเลอร์ผลักทอมไปทางบันได กรอบรูปยังอยู่กับชายวัยกลางคน “ฉันจะเอาไปคืนที่ให้”

 

“คุณรู้หรือเปล่าครับ ว่าตอนนี้ไอดริสยังอยู่กับกองทัพ”

 

คำถามนั้นหยุดเท้ามีโดลเลอร์ซึ่งกำลังจะก้าวเข้าห้อง ใบหน้ากลมก่ำหันมาสนใจทอมมากกว่าเมื่อครู่ มีโดลเลอร์ทำเสียงเยาะหากปราศจากรอยยิ้ม “เหอะ เธอคิดว่าพวกเราแกล้งทำเป็นไม่รู้จักกันเพราะหมอนั่นหายตัวลึกลับหรือไง”

 

“งั้นคุณติดต่อหาเขาหรือเปล่าครับ เขาเป็นยังไงบ้าง”

 

ทอมก้มหลบกรอบรูปที่พุ่งมาทางตน เสียงกรอบแตกเมื่ออัดเข้ากับผนังและตกลงพื้น บางชิ้นส่วนหลุดกระดอนลงไปตามขั้นบันได เขาตัวแข็งทื่ออยู่คุกเข่าบนพื้น เงยขึ้นมองมีโดลเลอร์โกรธเกรี้ยว กระชากคอเสื้อรวบไว้แน่นจนผ้าบีบรัดรอบคอคนอายุน้อยกว่า

 

“หุบ - ปาก!”

 

“มีเดอร์! ทำอะไรน่ะ!”

 

แขนสวมเสื้อสเวตเตอร์ขาวแทรกมา ข้อศอกช่วยดันอกมีโดลเลอร์ แต่ชายวัยกลางคนไม่มีวี่แววจะถอยหรือยอมปล่อยคอเสื้อทอม อเล็กซานเดอร์ร้องเรียกเพื่อนข้างห้อง “มีเดอร์! ปล่อยเขา!”

 

“ฉันบอกมันให้หุบปาก! ฉันบอกให้มันอย่ามายุ่งกับฉัน!” มีโดลเลอร์ตะคอกสวน

 

“เขาเป็นเพื่อนของไอดริส เขาก็ควรจะรู้เรื่องพวกนี้แต่แรกอยู่แล้ว!”

 

ทอมแกะมือมีโดลเลอร์ได้สำเร็จ หญิงผมดำถักเปียยาวรีบดันเขาถอยหลัง

 

“เรื่องอะไร -- ผมควรรู้เรื่องอะไร”

 

“ว่าพวกเราให้ทุนสนับสนุนแคมเปญรวมเป็นหนึ่ง รวมถึงให้ไอดริสโดนบีบออกจากงานด้วย หมอนั่นถึงได้หนีไปซะไกล”

 

ราวกับว่าเมื่อครู่มีโดลเลอร์ขว้างกรอบรูปกระแทกหัวเขาไม่ใช่กำแพง และมือต่อยเข้าหน้าเขามากกว่าแค่จับคอเสื้อ

 

“พวกเรา คุณหมายถึงคุณแล้วใครอีก”

 

เขาขยับเท้า หาทางหลบอเล็กซานเดอร์ผู้ยังทำตัวเป็นแผ่นกั้นเข้าไปหาตัวมีโดลเลอร์ ส้นรองเท้าเหยียบเศษกรอบรูปแตกซ้ำ แต่ทอมไม่อาจสนใจอะไรอื่นได้นอกจากหาทางก้าวไปข้างหน้าให้ถึงตัวอีกฝ่าย

 

“คุณเป็นเพื่อนของเขา -- แล้วทำไมคุณทำแบบนั้น!”

 

หนนี้เขาเป็นฝ่ายเอื้อมไปจะคว้าสาบเสื้อคลุมของมีโดลเลอร์บ้าง พยายามแตะต้อง เผื่อว่าหากยืนยันได้อีกฝ่ายก็เป็นเหมือนเขา ตัวสั่นเทิ้มด้วยความรู้สึกนับไม่ถ้วนที่แทบท้นขอบดวงตาผ่าว เขาจะเข้าใจมากขึ้น

 

“ไม่ใช่แค่ฉันสักหน่อย ทั้งรุสโซ ทั้งฮอปกินส์ก็ด้วยเหมือนกัน”

 

“ทำไม”

 

“ไม่ใช่เรื่องของแก”

 

“ทำไม!”

 

เขาได้ยินคนอื่นกรีดร้อง

 

มือของเขากำเสื้อของอีกคน ยึดมีโดลเลอร์ไว้ เพราะเขารู้ว่าเสียงของเขาไม่พอ คำถามของเขาไม่พอ ไม่มีอะไรพอ

 

ไม่มีสักอย่างเดียว

 

“จะต่อยฉันหรือไง! ต่อยมาเลยไอ้ไก่อ่อน!”

 

ทอมเคลื่อนตัวไปข้างหน้า จากมือที่กำเสื้อกลายเป็นท่อนแขนกดอกมีโดลเลอร์ ดันหลังชายสูงวัยกว่าชนผนัง มืออีกข้างกำเป็นหมัดแน่นจนเขารู้สึกถึงกลางฝ่ามือ

 

“ต่อยมาสิ! ฉันท้าแกเลย! ไอ้หนู”

 

เสียงร้องห้ามปรามข้างหลังกลายเป็นความรู้สึกห่างไกลเฉกเสียงฝนตอนเขาอยู่ข้างในตึก เสียงท้าทายดุดันตรงหน้ากลายเป็นแรงสั่นสะเทือนส่งมาทั่วแขน และทอมเจ็บใจ เขาเจ็บใจที่ตัวเองกำหมัด เขาเจ็บใจที่ตัวเองคลายหมัด เขาเจ็บใจที่ตัวเองกระแทกมีโดลเลอร์

 

และเจ็บใจที่ตัวเองเริ่มถอยหลังออกมา

 

อเล็กซานเดอร์เข้ามาทุบหลังชายหนุ่มและปัดมือหมายผลักไล่คนผู้ยังตวาดเสียงยุท้าทาย “เป็นอะไรไปล่ะ เป็นอะไรไป!”

 

“แกนั่นแหละ เป็นบ้าอะไรไปแล้ว”

 

ทอมหันมองด้านข้าง ฮอปกินส์กำลังย่ำขึ้นมาตามขั้นบันได ทุกก้าวหนักอึ้งจนพวกเขาเลิกได้ยินเสียงวุ่นวายอื่นในที่สุด มีโดลเลอร์ส่งเสียงหงุดหงิด เตะบานประตูห้องซึ่งยังเปิดอ้า

 

“ไอ้เด็กนี่หาสมบัติที่แกฝังรอมันเจอแล้ว ยินดีด้วย ฮอปกินส์”

 

ฮอปกินส์ไม่สะทกสะท้านต่อคำเหน็บแนม เพียงยกไหลไหว่ “ฉันแค่ไม่เห็นว่ามันเป็นเรื่องต้องหลบซ่อนหรือเอามาอวด เจอก็คือเจอ ไม่เจอก็คือไม่เจอ เราต่างก็ใช้ชีวิตกันไป”

 

“ใช้ชีวิตที่จู่ๆ พวกเราทุกคนแกล้งทำเป็นไม่รู้จักกันเพราะเกรงใจไอ้เด็กพวกนี้น่ะเหรอ ฮอปกินส์ แกอยากทำตัวเป็นคนดีก็เลยจงใจให้มันย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ด้วยเป็นเครื่องเตือนใจใคร? ฉันหรือไง รุสโซ หรือว่าตัวแกเอง แล้วจู่ๆ รุสโซก็ลุกขึ้นมา อยากจะลืมทุกอย่างไปซะ ทั้งที่มีแค่พวกแกสองคนนี่แหละที่ไม่ยอมปล่อยเรื่องของไอดริสไปสักที”

 

“แล้วไม่ใช่เพราะคุณปล่อยเรื่องของเขาเร็วไปหรือไงล่ะ ทั้งที่คุณเป็นคนเสนอไม่ใช่หรือไง รุสโซบอกฉัน” อเล็กซานเดอร์เถียง

 

“ฉันบังคับให้ใครเห็นด้วยหรือไงกันล่ะ รุสโซเล่าเรื่องนั้นด้วยหรือเปล่า!”

 

“พอสักทีน่ะ มีโดลเลอร์”

 

“ไม่ พวกแกต่างหากที่พอสักที!” มีโดลเลอร์ย่างสามขุมเข้ามา ชี้หน้าฮอปกินส์ “ที่จริงนะ ไอ้หนู ถ้าแกอยากต่อยใคร ต่อยมันสิ แกอยากต่อยคนที่ทำร้ายจิตใจเพื่อนแกที่สุดใช่ไหม ฮอปกินส์ไง ตาแก่ตัวแสบนี่แหละ!” มีโดลเลอร์ฉวยข้อมือทอม ใบหน้าบิดเย้

 

“หยุดนะครับ! คุณมีโดลเลอร์ --”

 

“อย่ามาเสแสร้งเป็นคนดีกันนักน่า --”

 

“มีเดอร์ สงบสติอารมณ์หน่อยได้ไหม! --”

 

“ฉัน ฉัน -- ฉัน! --”

 

“หยุด --”

 

พวกเขาผลักสู้กันไปมา จนคำพูดจากปากไม่เหลือความหมายจะสื่อสารเลยสักคำเดียว ทอมเห็นตัวเขาและฮอปกินส์ช่วยกันผลักมีโดลเลอร์ อเล็กซานเดอร์ลองเบียดตัวเข้ามา แขนเธอกาง หันหน้ามาทางพวกเขาราวกับอยากปกป้องชายสูงวัยข้างห้องไว้มากกว่า ด้านมีโดลเลอร์ยังเอื้อมมือลอดใต้แขนหญิงสาวมาได้ แขนดูแข็งทื่อกวาดลง

 

ทอมเห็นฮอปกินส์เซเกือบหงายหลัง อเล็กซานเดอร์อาจเห็นเช่นเดียวกัน สองชายหนุ่มหญิงสาวจึงเปลี่ยนเป็นช่วยกันรั้งจับตัวฮอปกินส์แทน

 

รองเท้าข้างหนึ่งหลุดจากเท้าเจ้าของตึก ร่วงลงหยุดกลางขั้นบันได

 

ส่วนร่างที่ล้มโถมของมีโดลเลอร์ หล่นไปจนสุดทางลง

 

 

Ò

 

 

(ทำไม)

 

 

Ò

 

 

เขารู้จักรูปร่างของความเสียใจ มันมีหน้าตาแบบเก้าอี้ในห้องรอซึ่งบ่งบอกถึงการที่เขาไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้ เมื่อการนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้นร่วมกับคนอื่นเป็นทางยืนยันเดียว

 

“กลับไปนอนเถอะ โทมัส” เสียงฮอปกินส์แผ่วโรย “พวกฉันจะรอเขาเอง”

 

“แต่…”

 

“ไม่ใช่ความผิดเธอ”

 

แววตาหมองเลื่อนลงมองมือว่างเปล่า พื้นมันสะท้อนเงาเลือนเบลอของผู้คนเดินกลับหัวย่ำผ่านแถวเก้าอี้

 

“จะยังไง หมอนั่นเป็นครอบครัวของฉันกับสองคนนี้”

 

 

Ò

 

 

เขาเก็บเศษกรอบรูปเกลื่อนทั่วบันไดกลับมารวมกันทีละชิ้น

 

 

Ò

 

 

“ _ทอม ฮอปกินส์ติดต่อมา บอกให้โทรหานาย เกิดอะไรขึ้นน่ะ ได้ยินฉันไหม_ ”

 

“ _ทอม…นั่นเสียงนายใช่ไหม_ ”

 

“ _ฉันค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่านั่นเสียงของนายนะ ฉันเคยได้ยินเสียงนายร้องไห้_ ”

 

“ _นายเคยร้องไห้เพื่อฉัน จำได้ไหม?_ ”

 

 

Ò

 

 

 

เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าควรทำเช่นไรกับเศษที่รวมมา

 

 

Ò

 

 

ทอมนั่งหลังโน้มค่อม มือประสานไว้ตรงปลายจมูก ก่อนหน้านี้เขาขดขาขึ้นบนโซฟา เอาไหล่พิงกำแพง และก่อนหน้าเขาเดินอย่างไร้จุดหมายไปรอบห้อง ปลายนิ้วลากผ่านสันหนังสือทีละเล่ม ปลดรูปแต่งห้องทั้งหมดมากองซ้อนเซบนโต๊ะ รูปในห้องของทอมมีแค่กรอบดำเรียบไม่ก็กรอบขาว และมีแต่รูปถ่ายฝีมือพี่สาวผู้เป็นนักข่าวอยู่อินเดีย ภาพชีวิตชีวาในสีโมโนโทน ขับล้อมรอบแววตาหรือรอยยิ้มมนุษย์แปลกหน้าซึ่งเขามองทุกวัน หากเดินสวนกันบนถนนย่อมจดจำได้

 

รูปถ่ายครอบครัว เพื่อนฝูง รวมถึงวันน่าจดจำทั้งหลายอยู่ในอัลบั้มเป็นเล่ม บางรูปอยู่ในกรอบมีขาตั้งจับจองที่ข้างหัวเตียงนอน แต่ทอมยังไม่อยากเข้าใกล้เตียงนอน ไม่ต้องการปีนขึ้นไปซ่อนตัวใต้ผ้าห่มแล้วข่มตาปิดลง ชายหนุ่มยินดีนั่งอยู่ตรงนี้ เงี่ยหูฟังเสียงเมืองกรนเฉื่อยแหลม เสียงสัญญาณจากถนนไกลเกินชี้เจาะจงว่ามาจากไหนดังหวิวดั่งว่าเมืองผิวปาก

 

เขาเอนหลังเข้าหาทางหน้าต่าง ผินมองข้างนอก ยกกรอบรูปออกจากตักแล้วปีนขึ้นนั่งบนขอบหน้าต่างตามนิสัย เหวี่ยงขาสองข้างข้ามไปยังฝั่งระเบียง

 

ท้องฟ้าโล่งโปร่งพอจะเติมดาวได้ทั้งจักรดารา

 

(คุณเคยอยากให้ลำแสงเปราะบางจางตานั่นส่องถึง แล้วเกี่ยวหัวใจหนักอึ้งขึ้นไปไหม)

 

ร่างทั้งร่างกลายเป็นเส้นร่างสลัวปล่อยความมืดระบายทับ เขาหลับตาลงแล้วเห็นภาพมีโดลเลอร์นอนแน่นิ่งบนพื้นชานบันได เขาลืมตาแล้วเห็นภาพอเล็กซานเดอร์พยายามปลุกมีโดลเลอร์ขณะที่ทอมโทรศัพท์เรียกรถพยาบาล เขาสูดลมหายใจสั่นระริก แล้วเห็นภาพรุสโซร้องไห้ในอ้อมอกฮอปกินส์ เมื่อเจ้าหน้าที่บอกว่าเพื่อนของเธอเส้นเลือดในสมองแตก เขาเปิดปากปล่อยลมหายใจเย็นเฉียบ แล้วเห็นภาพท้ายรถพยาบาลแล่นจากไปกับเสียงหวอสนั่นถนน

 

ทอมนั่งอยู่อย่างนั้น ช่วงแรกเขาคิดถึงมีโดลเลอร์ หมอ ฮอปกินส์ รุสโซและอเล็กซานเดอร์ นอกนั้นเขาเริ่มลื่นไถลไปเรื่องอื่นในอดีต ทั้งสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น สิ่งที่ไม่ได้เกิดขึ้น สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นไปแล้วแต่เขาอยากให้มันเกิดอีกแบบ ครอบครัวฝั่งพ่อเขาเป็นเพรสไบทีเรียน ทอมสงสัยว่าป่านนี้ คงพากันล้อมโต๊ะกรีดหน้ากระดาษพระคัมภีร์เป็นเสียงเยาะตนปนเชื้อเชิญอยู่มุมไหนสักแห่งข้างในจิตใต้สำนึกของเขาเอง ไม่มีใครอื่นมารับรู้ว่าท่ามกลางความผิดทั้งหลาย ชายหนุ่มยังคงไม่มีช่องโหว่ให้ศรัทธาอันไร้เงื่อนไขเหล่านั้นเบียดเข้ามาสั่งสอน ทอมเห็นแต่สิ่งที่ตนก่อด้วยมือตัว แน่นอนซี มันอยู่กับเขา อยู่ตรงนี้ เช่นเดียวกับความทรงจำและความรู้สึกอยู่ไม่สุขที่ดลใจให้หันไปมองทางซ้ายมืออย่างไร้เหตุผล

 

แวบแรกเขาปล่อยความคุ้ยเคยแผ่ซ่านเข้ามา ทิวทัศน์ทางซ้ายมือของระเบียงยามวิกาล ระเบียงข้างห้องปราศจากสิ่งตกแต่งอื่นใดนอกจากกระถางใบจ้อยพันด้วยลวดสะเปะสะปะ ส่วนพื้นที่มองเห็นจากตำแหน่งที่เขายืนก็ไม่มีอะไรเลย นอกจากคราบน้ำคราบฝุ่น

 

ครู่ต่อมาทอมถึงสังเกตเห็นความแตกต่าง อาจเพราะเขาเดินเข้าไปสุดซ้ายมือระเบียงตามความเคยชินด้วยกระมัง แสงน้อยนิดจึงยังพอสำหรับเผยสิ่งแปลกปลอมใหม่ เขามองไม่เห็นชัดนักหรอกว่าเป็นสีเขียว แต่กลีบใบกระจิดริดอยู่เหนือดินเช่นนั้น ก็คงเป็นสีเขียวสักเฉดหนึ่ง

 

เขาไม่เชี่ยวชาญเรื่องพืชพรรณ แต่นั่นคือต้นอ่อน

 

ทอมเอื้อมไปจนลำตัวติดขอบระเบียงกว่านั้นไม่ได้อีกแล้ว ปลายนิ้วไม่แม้แต่จะเฉียดใกล้ขอบกระถาง เขากระชากตัวเองกลับมา กลายเป็นการยืนนิ่งครุ่นคิดว่าตนต้องการทำเช่นไรต่อกลับดึงลมหายใจหอบตัวแทบโยนเสียนี่ ชายหนุ่มแตะยังราวระเบียงห้องตัวเอง อยากยืนยันว่ามีสิ่งใดที่ตนคว้าจับสำเร็จ

 

ฝ่าเท้าติดพื้นเย็น รับรู้ถึงกระทั่งเศษฝุ่นเล็กน้อยข้างใต้ ชายเสื้อขยับเคลื่อนเล็กน้อยคล้อยแรงลม ดวงตาจรดยังระเบียงเปล่าที่เคยมีเสียงส่งทักมาเมื่อหลายคืนก่อน คืนที่เขานั่งมองยอดตึกและท้องฟ้าดำอยู่กับควันบุหรี่และเพลง _มายเทียร์ส์อาร์บีคัมมิ่งเอะซี_ รสของควันถ่านโชนไฟต่ำๆ ทิ้งร่างมันไว้ทุกหนแห่ง เสียงทุ้มห้าวเอื้อนเอ่ยทักทายด้วยอารมณ์ประหลาดใจจากทางซ้ายมือ

 

“ _เฮ้ ไม่ยักรู้ว่านายสูบบุหรี่ด้วย_ ”

 

ตอนนั้นเขามองผ่านความรู้สึกพร่ามึนไปยังชายหนุ่มผู้กำลังเท้าคางเหนือขอบระเบียงด้านข้าง ศอกอีกข้างที่พาดมาข้างนอกเกือบสะกิดโดนกระถางต้นไม้ หากคริสก็ไม่มีทีท่าใดต่อมันตามเคย ทอมไม่ได้สูบบุหรี่มานาน เขาปล่อยหัวเคว้งมึนจนแสงไฟและดวงตาฟ้าจัดสว่างราวภาพฝัน ฝ่ามือใหญ่กางตั้งปฏิเสธซองบุหรี่ที่ยื่นหา ทอมจึงเก็บกลับลงอกเสื้อ เนื้อผ้าเคลื่อนลงตามน้ำหนักซองห่อพลาสติกและมวนยาข้างใน

 

“ _นานๆ ทีน่ะครับ_ ”

 

" _มีอะไรเป็นพิเศษไหม_ ”

 

“ _คงจะ_ ” ทอมจำได้ว่าตนนิ่งคิดนานร่วมนาที “ _เวลาที่ในหัวมันโล่งเกินไปละมั้งครับ_ ”

 

แล้วคริสก็ยื่นมือมา แวบแรกทอมรีบแตะกระเป๋าเสื้อเชิ้ต หลงคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายเปลี่ยนใจเรื่องบุหรี่ แต่คนอายุน้อยกว่ารีบส่ายหน้าแล้วขอมือเขาแทน ทอมย่นหัวคิ้ว เพลงวนซ้ำอีกรอบ ชายหนุ่มผมทองสั้นเตียนรีบหมุนข้อมือชวนเต้นรำ พวกเขาหันข้างให้กัน คนชวนตั้งฝ่ามือขวา เอามือซ้ายไพล่หลังไว้ระดับบั้นเอว ทอมทำตรงข้ามกัน ทั้งสองเริ่มจากเท้า ดังนั้นทอมมีแค่จินตนาการว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังขยับเตะเท้าเช่นไรกันแน่ จนคริสเริ่มโยกร่างกายท่อนบน ตวัดแขนส่งสัญญาณให้เขาหมุนตัว

 

เขาหัวเราะออกมาเพราะคริสมากกว่าจะเป็นเพราะความคิดติดตลกข้างในหัว ทอมยกมือขึ้นสูง และคริสหมุน

 

พวกเขาในตอนนั้นเหมือนกลายเป็นดาวเคราะห์ เสียงหัวเราะที่สร้างสัมผัสว่าตัวตนช่างยิ่งใหญ่ และท้องฟ้าเปิดกว้างให้ตนได้หัวเราะก้องขึ้นไปแล้วจางหายอย่างรวดเร็ว บอกว่าพวกเขาเล็กกระจ้อยเพียงใดด้วยกัน รวมถึงค่อยทราบภายหลังว่าคริสไม่สูบบุหรี่

 

 

_กำลังล่องไปหาคุณช้าๆ_

_ดาราและดาวเคราะห์เพรียกมา_

_ข้ามนับล้านปี_

_ที่ไกลจากคุณ_

_กำลังไป_

_กำลัง_

ทอมถอยออกจากความทรงจำ เช่นเดียวกับที่ถอยออกไปจนเกือบถึงอีกฟากด้านข้างระเบียงห้องตัวเอง

 

 

_ไปหาคุณ_

 

 

ระเบียงโล่งกว้างของห้องข้างกันว่างเปล่าเมื่อไม่มีเจ้าของห้องอยู่ ไม่มีสัมผัสของอารมณ์ความรู้สึกชวนฝันใดๆ เขาเพียงต้องการทำอะไรสักอย่างให้ได้

 

เท้าเปล่าถีบตัววิ่ง ก้าวปีนขึ้นบนขอบสูง

 

เขากระโดดข้ามช่องว่างที่ตนเอื้อมไปจนสุดไม่ถึง

 

ชั่วพริบตาซึ่งทุกอย่างหายวับไปสิ้นพุ่งผ่านตัว เขาไม่นึกถึงใบหน้าบิดเบี้ยวของมีโดลเลอร์ ร่างใหญ่สุดชั้นล่างบันไดนอนนิ่งไม่ไหวติง เขาไม่นึกถึงรูปถ่ายซึ่งมีไอดริสอยู่ด้วย ตำแหน่งงานที่ตนยังไม่สมควรได้รับบินหลุดออกจากบ่า ควันบุหรี่หลายคืนก่อนเลือนมลายหายสิ้น ในหัวทอมมีแค่ต้องไปถึงอีกฝั่ง พาร่างตนลอยข้ามระเบียง

 

ข้อมือปวดสะท้านครั้งเขาใช้มือช่วยยั้งตัวที่แทบกลิ้งไปบนพื้นแห่งใหม่ ทอมปล่อยตัวเองล้มขดครู่หนึ่ง เว้นช่วงสำหรับปล่อยหัวใจกระแทกไปมาข้างในอก ชายหนุ่มนั่งชั่งใจว่าตนควรขยับเขยื้อนเช่นใดต่อ ในเมื่อเขาเพิ่งข้ามมายังระเบียงห้องคนอื่นโดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาต นั่งบนพื้น มองกระถางพันด้วยลวด

 

ต้นอ่อนงอกพ้นดิน

 

คราวความรู้สึกบ้าบิ่นสะบัดดับ ทอมพบตัวเองเหลือแค่ความโง่เขลา เขาลุกขึ้นช้าๆ มองยังใบกระจิดริดซึ่งตนแตะต้องถึง ณ คราวนี้ แล้วนึกอยากผลักกระถางทั้งใบทิ้งลงไปข้างล่าง กำจัดหลักฐานถึงเวลาสั้นๆ แต่ละวันที่มีโครงการส่วนตัวไร้สาระ อนิจจาเขาใช้เรี่ยวแรงอันวู่วามหมดเกลี้ยง เขากลับมาคิดถึงอุบัตเหตุถ้าเศษกระถางกระเด็นบาดคนเดินผ่าน หรือตัวกระถางถูกใครเข้า จากนั้นภาพในหัวกลายเป็นถ้าเกิดเขาก้าวพลาด เขานึกถึงกลิ่นโรงพยาบาล ห้องฉุกเฉิน

 

เขานึกถึงมีโดลเลอร์อีกครั้งหนึ่ง ทอมส่ายหน้าขับไล่ภาพจินตนาการติดตา ย้ำเตือนว่าควรรีบหาทางกลับห้อง _เขามาทำอะไรตรงนี้น่ะ_ ทั้งตัวหันไปทางประตูกระจกเชื่อมกับระเบียง มือที่มิวายลอบแตะสัมผัสต้นอ่อนน่าสงสารอีกหนนั่นวางทาบลงบนผิวกระจกล้อมด้วยกรอบอลูมิเนียมทาสีดำ ภาวนาว่าเจ้าของห้องผู้อยู่ต่างเมืองไม่ได้ล็อกประตู

 

แม้แล้งแสง ทอมมองเห็นผ่านเงาสะท้อนของตัวเองเข้าไปข้างใน ระเบียงห้องอาจว่างปล่า แต่ห้องข้างใน _อะไรกัน_ ห้องข้างในมีเค้าเงาสิ่งของวางจองเติมทุกแห่งหน แขกไม่ได้รับเชิญยื่นหน้าเข้าใกล้ เพ่งดูรูปร่างเก้าอี้สารพัดแบบรอบโต๊ะที่พวกเขาช่วยกันประกอบ ชั้นวางของยาวมีช่องหลากหลายขนาดครองผนังฝั่งหนึ่ง จักรยานและแผ่นกระดานโต้คลื่นพิงข้างประตู

 

ทอมหันหลังหนีก่อนสายตาถือวิสาสะสำรวจไกลเกินนั้น หัวใจไม่ได้เต้นแรงเท่าตอนเพิ่งทำสิ่งบ้าบอสุดในชีวิตโดยโชคดีอนันต์ ไม่พลาดตกตึกขาหักเข้า มันแข็งทื่อเป็นก้อนหินเช่นเช่นเดียวกับเหงื่อกาฬยะเยือกกรีดแนวสันหลังข้างใต้เสื้อเชิ้ต

 

เขาเข้าไปในห้องนั้นไม่ได้

 

หัวเข่ายกปีนขอบระเบียง สายตาเพ่งกะระยะห่างระหว่างระเบียง “มันไม่ได้ไกลขนาดนั้น ไม่ได้ไกลขนาดนั้น ไม่ต้องถอยไปตั้งหลักด้วยซ้ำ”

 

“ทอม! อยู่ไหนน่ะ”

 

เสียงคริสดังมาจากข้างในห้องที่ชายสภาพยุ่งเหยิงเพิ่งกระโดดจากมา ทอมตกอกตกใจ ลดเข่าลงยืนเต็มสองเท้า ทำอะไรไม่ถูก คริสมาถึงตรงระเบียงเร็วเกินทอมคิดอะไรอื่นทัน

 

ฝ่ายอายุน้อยกว่ายืนค้างสะท้อนอาการเดียวกัน

 

“ทอม?”

 

“คริส -- ผมขอโทษ คือ --”

 

“พวก ใจเย็น อยู่ตรงนั้นนะ”

 

“คริส”

 

“ฉันจะไปหานายเดี๋ยวนี้ อย่าไปไหน อยู่ตรงนั้น” คริสย้ำเสียงหนักลงทุกคำ

 

“คริส ฟังผมก่อน ผมไม่ได้จะ -- คริส! เดี๋ยวก่อน!”

 

ทอมปีนระเบียง เขากระโดดอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

หนนี้ไม่ใช่สู่ความว่างเปล่า ชั่วขณะแสนสั้น เขาหลงคิดว่าย่อมไม่เป็นอะไร

 

ชายหนุ่มคิดผิดโดยสิ้นเชิง

 

สองแขนในเสื้อสูทกางตามสัญชาตญาณ ร่างกระโจนคว้างหล่นลง วินาทีหนึ่งทอมมองใบหน้าเปิดเผยอารมณ์ทุกเศษเสี้ยว วินาทีต่อมาเขามองพื้นระเบียงหม่นมัวที่ตนยื่นมือไปยันไม่ให้น้ำหนักตนกระแทกทับร่างสูงใหญ่ลง แรงอัดจากหลังศีรษะกับพื้นประกบมือทอม ข้าวของแต่งระเบียงล้มโครมคราม

 

หัวใจกลับมาเต้นแรง -- ทั้งสองดวง ทอมไม่อยากเชื่อว่าตนเพิ่งทำสิ่งใด ขยับจะหงายออกจากคนข้างใต้ ทว่าแขนสองข้างบนพื้นตวัดรัดทั้งตัวเขาแน่น คริสยกศีรษะ ไม่รอฟังคำขอโทษขอโพยต่อโอกาสบาดเจ็บ

 

“ **ทำอะไรของนาย** ”

 

คำตวาดถามดังก้องพร้อมคริสพลิกตัวตะแคง ลุกขึ้นนั่งโดยไม่คลายแขนสั่นเทา มือใหญ่กำเสื้อเชิ้ตยับยู่ยี่บนร่างคนอายุมากกว่า

 

“ **พระเจ้า พระเจ้า! เมื่อกี้นี้มันอะไร นายทำอะไร ทำไม อย่าทำแบบนั้นอีกนะ พระเจ้า!** ”

 

สีแดงโกรธ แดงหวาดกลัว และแดงเจ็บปวดอ้อนวอนกระจายทั่วใบหน้าคมคายจนหายไปตามแนวหนวดเคราเข้ม ลมหายใจขาดห้วงดังตามมา “อย่าทำแบบนั้นอีก…อย่าทำแบบนั้น”

 

เขาทำอะไรลงไป

 

“ฉันรู้ฉันคงไม่มีสิทธิ์จะขอ แต่อย่าทำแบบนั้นอีก”

 

“คริส”

 

“อย่าทำแบบนั้น อย่าเด็ดขาด”

 

มันน่าละอายที่ทอมเพิ่งตระหนักว่าก้อนสะอื้นในลำคอคนอื่นเป็นอย่างไรเอาป่านนี้

 

“ผมขอโทษ คริส ผมขอโทษ ผมไม่ได้จะกระโดด -- ไม่ได้จะกระโดดลงไป”

 

คริสซบหน้าแดงลงกับบ่าทอมนานสองนาน ทอมได้แต่มองแนวหลังโค้งขยับขึ้นลงตามแรงหายใจ รอจนคริสปล่อยมือข้างหนึ่งเพื่อเอาแขนเสื้อเช็ดใต้ดวงตา

 

“เกิดอะไรขึ้น”

 

“ผมไม่รู้เหมือนกัน” ทอมสารภาพ “ทั้งเรื่องของไอดริส ทั้งเรื่องของพวกฮอปกินส์ ผมไม่เข้าใจ ไม่รู้อะไรสักอย่างเดียว แล้วมีโดลเลอร์ก็เส้นเลือดในสมองแตก เขายังไม่ออกจากห้องผ่าตัด ผมไม่รู้ว่าเขาจะเป็นยังไง แล้ว -- แล้ว -- ต้นไม้ กระถางนั่น มันงี่เง่ามาก แต่ผมคิดว่ามันอาจจะเป็นสักอย่างที่ผมรู้คำตอบในที่สุด ผมเลยทนรอไม่ไหว ผมไม่อยากรอคำตอบที่ผมไม่รู้อีกแล้ว ผมเลยปีนไปดู” ทอมสำลักหัวเราะ “แต่ผมก็ยังไม่รู้อยู่ดีมันคือต้นอะไร”

 

ตั้งแต่ฝ่ามือไล่ถึงใต้ข้อมือเจ็บระบม เขาอยากหัวเราะ

 

“แล้วพอคุณมา ผมก็ไม่อยากรอ ไม่อยากปล่อยให้คุณเห็นผมบนระเบียงของคุณนานกว่านั้น -- มันพิลึกไปหมด ผมหยุดคิดไม่ได้ -- ผมทำร้ายมีโดลเลอร์”

 

คริสผละศีรษะออก “ฮอปกินส์ไม่ได้บอกฉันแบบนั้น”

 

“ผมผลักเขาไปชนผนังก่อนคุณฮอปกินส์มาเจอพวกเรา”

 

“ฮอปกินส์บอกฉันว่ามีโดลเลอร์เส้นเลือดในสมองแตกแล้วก็ตกบันได นายไม่ได้ทำ” คริสแย้ง

 

ทอมใช้ด้านหลังนิ้วปาดเช็ดทางน้ำตาบนแก้มคริส

 

“ผมรู้สึกอยู่ในมือตัวเองเลย คริส ว่าผมทำร้ายเขาไปแล้ว เพราะผมคิดว่าเขาทำร้ายไอดริส”

 

“ไม่ ทอม นายคิดว่านายทำร้ายมีโดลเลอร์ เพราะนายคิดว่านายทำร้ายเพื่อนของนาย” คริสแย้ง “คุยกับฉัน หรือโทรหาเบเนดิกต์ แล้วถ้านายไม่อยากให้ฉันได้ยิน ฉันจะไปรอห้องอื่น แต่อย่าโทษตัวนายเอง อย่าจมไปกับมันแบบนี้ ฉันเคยเห็นคนที่ทำแบบนี้ ฉัน _เคย_ เป็นคนที่ทำแบบนี้ มันไมใช่ความคิดจะตายรึจะจบทุกอย่าง ไม่ได้คิดไปไกลถึงจุดนั้นด้วยซ้ำ”

 

เปลือกตาปิดลงขณะเขารับเสียงของคริสแผ่เข้ามาปกคลุมผิวเย็นลมพัดทั่วระเบียง

 

“พวกเรากลัว ฉันรู้ ทอม กลัวจนคิดว่าพวกเราต้องกล้าทำอะไรสักอย่าง แล้วเรื่องบ้าระห่ำก็ดูเป็นไปได้ขึ้นมา”

 

แต่พวกเขาบินได้แค่ในหัวตัวเองเท่านั้น

 

ทั้งสองย้ายมานั่งข้างกันใต้ความเงียบ คริสชันเข่าข้างหนึ่ง ขาอีกข้างพับ เข่าชี้ไปทางอื่น ทอมวางท่อนแขนพาดเหนือท้อง

 

“ผมกลัวมีโดลเลอร์ตาย”

 

น้ำหนักกะเทาะหลุดทีละนิด เป็นเศษหินเหลือฝุ่นกับรอยร้าวเกาะทั่วร่าง ซึ่งคริสบรรจงเช็ดมันไป

 

“แต่ผมไม่รู้ว่าเพราะเขาไม่สมควรตาย หรือเพราะผมไม่อยากเป็นคนที่ทำให้เขาตาย เพราะเขาทำร้ายไอดริส ผมลังเลเพราะผมคิดว่าเขาทำร้ายไอดริส ผมไม่รู้ว่าผมกล้าคิดเรื่องนี้ได้ยังไง”

 

มือกดปิดเปลือกตา รีดหนีความคิดอย่างไร้ทางสู้

 

“พวกเรากำลังสร้างโลกแบบไหนตามทางที่พวกเราไปเหรอ คริส”

 

“โลกที่ทุกอย่างมีความหมายไง”

 

ทอมเคยคิดเข้าข้างตัวเอง ว่าพวกเขาสองประกอบกันได้เข้าที สัมผัสถึงรูปร่างสมบูรณ์แบบเมื่ออยู่ได้กัน ตอนนี้พวกเขาแยกกระจาย ช่วงที่บิดยื่นวางไม่เข้ารูปเลยสักแห่ง ซึ่งเสียงทุ้มเรียบของคริสเป็นดั่งคลื่นอ่อนโยนซัดพวกเขาแยกออก แล้วตีพัดกลับมาลอยใกล้กันใหม่

 

“โลกที่ไม่ใช่แค่การกระทำเท่านั้นที่มีความหมาย ไม่ใช่แค่นายยิงหรือไม่ยิงก็ตัดสินได้ โลกที่ทุกวันนายถามตัวเองว่าทำอะไรอยู่ แล้วมองออกไปรอบด้านเพื่อหาคำตอบ

 

“มันยุ่งเหยิง วุ่นวาย เจ็บปวด ซับซ้อน นายอาจไม่ชอบสิ่งที่นายเห็น

 

“แต่พอฉันนึกถึงคำพูดของนาย ฉันคิดว่าที่เดียวที่ฉันจะเห็นอะไรก็ตามที่ฉันอยากเก็บเอาไว้กับตัวตลอดไป ก็มีแต่ควานหาในโลกแบบนั้น ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะเราหนีไปไหนไม่ได้ ฉันคิดว่าถ้าพยายาม ก็คงหนีไปได้ไกลน่าดู”

 

บางคราวคริสมองท้องฟ้า แล้วไม่ได้เห็นท้องฟ้าของเมือง

 

ท้องฟ้าในนัยน์ตาฟ้าเข้มอยู่โพ้นไกล ซึ่งชายหนุ่มพามันกลับมาด้วย

 

“แต่ตอนฉันยอมรับสิ่งเลวร้ายน่าเกลียดที่ทำ เรื่องดีๆ ที่ฉันมีก็ไม่ต้องกลายเป็นข้อแก้ตัว และฉันอยากเก็บทั้งหมดเอาไว้แบบนั้น”

 

ลมพัดผ่านช่องว่างระหว่างหัวไหล่พวกเขาเลียดผนังด้านนอก เลยขึ้นผ่านเข้าหน้าต่างเปิดสู่ห้องอาบแสงไฟชืด สะท้อนเป็นดวงวงตามแผ่นกรอบรูปวางหงายกับหนังหุ้มโซฟา ทั้งสองไม่ขยับลดระยะห่าง สัมผัสอ้อมกอดทิ้งตัวทับตามพาดหลัง เหนือบ่า รอบลำคอ

 

“คืนที่ผมรู้ชื่อคุณ ผมหาหนังสือที่มีตัวละครชื่อเดียวกับคุณอ่านในคินเดิล ไม่ใช่ในแบบสตอล์กเกอร์หรอกนะ ผมสัญญา แค่ผมชอบสุ่มหาคำมาใช้ค้นหนังสือใหม่อ่านเรื่อย”

 

คริสเลิกคิ้ว “คริสเนี่ยนะ คงมีเป็นล้าน”

 

“ผมหมายถึงนามสกุลคุณ เจอแค่เรื่องเดียวเอง”

 

“เกี่ยวกับอะไร” คริสขยับ หลังไถลลงต่ำเตรียมนอน

 

“ภรรยาเก่าของพระเอกกำลังจะแต่งงานใหม่ พระเอกเลยดื่มย้อมใจแล้วมีเซ็กส์กับผู้หญิงแปลกหน้า แล้วเขาก็มาค้นพบทีหลังว่าผู้หญิงคนนั้นเป็นลูกของผู้ชายที่ภรรยาเก่ากำลังจะแต่งงานด้วย”

 

ปากอ้าเหวอ “พวก!” ชายผมสั้นเตียนมองฟ้า “ให้ตายเถอะ แบบนั้นถ้าหมอนั่นแต่งงานใหม่ เมียเก่าก็ต้องกลายเป็น --”

 

“แม่ยาย?”

 

พวกเขาคุย เล่า โต้ รับส่งมุก แย่งกันพูด หัวเราะ สำลัก ผิวหน้าเย็นแห้งตามแนวคราบน้ำตาหยุดสนิท พวกเขาคุย ถกเถียง แลบลิ้นใส่อีกฝ่าย ทำเสียงเลียนแบบถุงผายลม โอดครวญ

 

“ฉันเห็นว่านายแอบคอยรดน้ำกระถางนั้น ฉันเลยไปขอเมล็ดจากธอมป์สันมาใส่ในดิน”

 

“ทำไม่คุณไม่บอกให้ผมหยุด”

 

“นายดูสงบแบบตลกๆ แล้วก็พยายามดี แถมธอมป์สันไม่บอกด้วยว่าให้เมล็ดอะไรมา ฉันก็รอดูเหมือนกัน”

 

“คริส”

 

“กระถางนั่นเป็นของธอมป์สัน ยายนั่นมีต้นไม้แปลกๆ วางไว้ที่โต๊ะในออฟฟิศแล้วเคททำมันล้ม ต้นไม้หล่นออกนอกหน้าต่าง วันนั้นเคทเลยเอากระถางมาฝากซ่อนไว้กับฉัน ส่วนตัวเองก็ไปหากระถางใหม่ต้นไม้ใหม่มาคืน สุดท้ายก็ความแตกแหละ แต่มันนานจนฉันไม่รู้จะทำยังไงกับกระถางเก่า”

 

“คุณเห็นผมตั้งแต่เมื่อไร”

 

“ไม่นานนี่เอง ตอนแรกฉันแค่สงสัยทำไมนายถึงใช้กระบวยถ้าแค่รดน้ำต้นไม้บนระเบียง”

 

คริสหันดูสีหน้าทอม ระเบิดหัวเราะชนิดไม่เกรงใจต่อความอับอาย

 

พวกเขาคุย ปรึกษาเกี่ยวกับของขวัญวันเกิดให้พี่น้อง แย้งข้อเท็จจริงระหว่างข่าวช่องฟ็อกซ์ บีบีซี และซีเอ็นเอ็น เผาเพื่อนสนิท รำลึกเรื่องราวสมัยเด็ก แลกประสบการณ์แผลเป็น ชื่นชมงานอดิเรกอีกฝ่าย

 

จนกระทั่งโทรศัพท์มือถือของทอมเรียก สีดำฉาบท้องฟ้าผ่อนจาง พวกเขาคุยกัน

 

 

Ò

 

 

คืนนั้น หลังจากควันบุหรี่ เพลง เต้นรำในคืนนั้น ก่อนแยกย้ายเข้านอน ทอมเซพิงข้างหน้าต่าง ส่วนคริสสะอึกเพราะหัวเราะหนักเกินเหตุ คนอายุน้อยกว่าพาดแขนเลยขอบระเบียง

“ _ฉันอยากชวนนายไปเต้นบนทางเดินจนกว่าจะมีใครโทรตามให้ฮอปกินส์มาเม้งพวกเรา_ ”

“ _ผมอาจจะตกลง_ ”

 

“ _ไม่ล่ะ ตอนนี้เท่านี้ก่อนเถอะ_ ” มือเท้าคาง รองใต้รอยยิ้ม “ _ท่าทางฉันต้องรีบกลับไปเขียน_ ”

 

“ _งานหรือครับ_ ”

 

“ _ไม่ๆ ที่นายเคยพูดถึงไง เวลาน่ะ เวลาที่อยากจับเอาไว้ ถ้าฉันเขียนดีพอ -- ตอนนี้ก็จะอยู่ตลอดไปใช่ไหมล่ะ_ ”

 

ตอนทอมพยักหน้า เขาไม่ได้หมายถึงเขานึกออกว่าคริสกำลังพูดถึงอะไร

 

เขาหมายถึงเท่านั้นก็เพียงพอแล้ว ที่จะอยู่ตลอดไป

 

 

 


End file.
